


Domesticity

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Theo have dad dates, Disgustingly fluffy, Future Fic, I’m sorry, Kid Fic, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: DomesticityNoun.1.       The quality or state of being domestic or domesticated.2.       Domestic activities or life.3.       Theo’s life now.





	1. Dad Bod

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for what I have done.

Liam stood in front of their bedroom mirror in nothing but his underpants, glaring at his reflection and running his hands over his chest.

“No one ever told me that werewolf metabolism slows down.” He groaned, poking his stomach as he eyed himself critically. He was met with a scoff from the bathroom as Theo wandered out, pressing a kiss to the side of his husband’s face before removing the collection of children’s toys and books from their bed.

“You look fine.” Theo said, stripping back the comforter and settling back against the pillows, running a hand over his freshly trimmed stubble.

“Yeah, says you who still looks like a freaking wet dream.” Liam whined, running his hands along his sides and glaring at his husband in the mirror. “Remember when you used to be able to tell I had abs?”

Theo snorted from the bed,

“Yeah, when you were running around the woods after Scott on a nightly basis. You are more than welcome to get up and come for a run with me and the kids.” The jogging stroller had set them back a pretty penny, but was worth the extra hour of sleep Liam got every morning while Theo took the kids, both early risers, on his morning run.

Liam groaned again, turning to his side and poking at the way his stomach curved out. Behind him he heard a rustle as Theo got off the bed to stand behind him.

“You look fine. I dig the dad bod.” Theo said, hands lightly gripping Theo’s hips, angling him so he was facing the mirror again. “The other mums at school dig it too.” He said, pressing his face into Liam’s neck.

It was Liam’s turn to scoff.

“Seriously, the minute you walk in, I swear the panties start falling off- I’m convinced Ms Martin is going to ask that you don’t do drop off any day now.” Lydia’s mom had happily taken the job as the principal of the elementary school years ago, determined to move past the mess that was her time involved with Beacon Hills High School.

“Natalie is gaga for you and you know it.” Theo urged Liam’s hips backwards, grinding his own forwards and watching in the mirror as Liam’s head fell back onto his shoulder. A shuffling at the door alerted them to the small girl in pink pajamas looking at them with bleary eyes. Liam quickly adjusted himself while Theo moved forward, swooping their daughter into his arms.

“What are you doing, Daddy?” the girl asked sleepily, sporting the most outrageous bed hair, clearly inherited from her father.

“Nothing baby, Daddy is being silly.” Liam said, moving forward to kiss his daughter on her forehead.

“Lyla, Daddy doesn’t think he’s pretty.” The little girl giggled, looking between the two men.

“Oh Papa, Daddy isn’t pretty.” Liam reeled back, looking down at his child with raised eyebrows. “Boys aren’t pretty- they are handsome. And Daddy is the most.” She said, lifting her little hands to reach for her dad. Liam took her from Theo and pressed his face into her tangled hair, breathing deep and taking a moment to dread having to brush the knots out in the morning. When he opened his eyes, Theo gave him a knowing look as Liam moved towards the hall, still clutching the girl close.

“Now while flattery will get you everywhere, it is way past your bedtime, baby girl.” Theo followed closely as Liam carried their daughter back to bed, Dropping her amongst the pink sheets and stuffed toys. While Liam peppered her face with kisses, Theo moved around the room, picking up the small pieces of clothes from the floor and dropping them in the laundry basket. When Liam was done, and Lyla was lying back on her pillows with a closed eyes and a grin, Theo moved forward, turning on the star projector for her ceiling and kissing first the little girls forehead and then Liam’s. 

“G’night Daddy, Papa.” Lyla said, shifting back into her pillows and grasping the teddy Liam pressed into her arms.

“Night baby girl.” Liam croaked, focusing on straightening the painting of a baby Koala hanging on the pink wall by the door. Theo stood from the bed and took a moment to look between the sleeping girl and his husband.

“You and her are the same person I swear.” Theo whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth.

“You can’t talk.” Liam whispered back, moving from the hall to press open the next door. The little boy star fished out on the Marvel comic book sheets was like Theo in miniature, down to the short-back-and-sides haircut and dark lashes fanning out across his lightly freckled cheeks. Satisfied that their son was just as asleep as their daughter, Liam allowed himself to be pulled from the room and pressed against the hallway closet.

“You know I am a big fan of the Dad bod, right?’ Theo smirked, kissing along Liam’s neck.

“Shut up, you know I’ve looked better.”Liam said, his head hitting the door behind him as he pressed his hands into Theo’s sides. “And then you have to always look so-“ Theo cut him off with a kiss, biting his lower lip.

“Worn out? Do you know how much longer I have to run each morning because of your cooking?” Theo nipped at Liam’s ear lobe, then soothed the bite by sucking it into his mouth.

“Everyone loves my cooking.” One of their agreements was Theo being able to hit the gym after work while Liam picked the kids up from daycare and cooks them dinner. With two working parents the family relied on their routine.

“We do- but our diet is pretty well carb based.” Theo said, grinding their hips together before pulling Liam forward and towards their room, shutting the door when they made it inside. Both kids and their dad had a liking for pasta and potato based dishes.

Liam allowed himself to be manhandled and pressed down onto their bed before Theo was crawling on top of him, licking into his mouth and grounding their hips together.

“When. Will. You. Get. That. I. Like. You.” Theo punctuated each work with a kiss to his husband’s lips. “Just. The. Way. You. Are.” Liam pulled down hard on Theo’s hips, grinding them together in response.

“There all of those other guys out there who don’t- I just don’t know if I’ll be enough.” Liam admitted with a small voice when Theo pushed down both their underpants. 

“When have you ever not been enough?” Theo whispered, grasping both their erections between them. Since Theo had been brought back from hell as a teenager Liam had been at his side. Fighting together, living together, loving each other, and then finding that it was only too easy to love their kids as well.

“You’re everything.” Liam gasped into Theo’s neck after the chimera had grabbed the bottle of lube stashed in his pillowcase and pressed one fingertip inside his husband. “To me. And the kids. You’re so good.”

“But I haven’t always been.” Theo hissed, slipping in a second finger. “But after- after I found you, and then the kids. I am enough.”

“You are everything.” Liam stuttered again, as Theo added a third finger for good measure.

“We. Are. Everything.” Theo said. Removing his fingers and lining himself up. “If you think there is even a chance that I would want anyone other than you.” Theo thrust his hips forward, sliding home. “We are stronger as a pack. I have you. Them.” Theo stilled, buried to the hilt while Liam stared up at him in awe.

High school was a million years ago, but the distinct memory of how Theo had been sent and returned from hell still played on their lives. Now even after countless kids birthdays and pack family dinners, the weight of Theo’s mistakes as an extremely messed up eighteen year old still hung over them.

“Everything.” Liam groaned as he arched up into his husband, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“Everything.” Theo agreed. Dropping hot kisses all over his husband’s face.

“T. I just, I can’t. This is too much.” Liam scrunched his face up, still angling it so that Theo could continue to plant kisses over his face.

“I got you babe. I got you.” Theo reached between them, grasping Liam’s cock and jerking it rapidly, drawing out needy groans from his husband.

Liam spilled between them, the clenching of his muscles quickly sending Theo over the edge, emptying himself inside Liam.

“Bro” Liam said, rubbing his nose into Theo’s face, happily taking all of the chimera’s body weight on top of himself.

“I don’t even know how many times I have told you not to call me bro.” Theo grinned, pulling back and rubbing a hand down first his own stomach and then Liam’s, using his fingers to gather Liam’s mess before rubbing it into the beta’s chest hair.

‘And I don’t know how many times I’ve told you not to do that.’ Liam groaned, but did nothing to stop Theo from rubbing slow circles until his chest hair was matted and sticky. ‘I take it back, no other man would ever want you once they realise that you’re gross and can’t cook.’ Liam said, finally pushing his husband off of him and rolling to move off the bed.

‘So you going to get up and come for a run tomorrow?’ Theo asked, crowding against Liam’s back while he held his hand under the shower spray, waiting for the water to heat up.

Liam turned to look at him with mock horror.

‘Uh, that extra hour of sleep is everything.’ He said pressing a kiss to the end of Theo’s nose ‘and besides, I think you’ll find my husband digs my dad bod.’


	2. How To Start A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam can 100% do this wedded bliss thing, if Theo would just get that stupid smile of his face.

Theo had been off for months.  
  
Like seriously off.  
  
Things had started to get weird after they had moved back to Beacon Hills. They had spent four years away for Liam to go to college and they were back were they started, sharing Liam’s childhood bedroom.  
  
Theo had spent the time away studying nursing at night school, and had joined Liam’s parents working shift work at Beacon Hills Memorial, leaving Liam with far too much time alone. Liam was knee deep in finding them the perfect first house before starting his new job, and his recent discovery of Pinterest was not making things any easier.  
  
He had a board for every room in their dream house.  
  
In reality, they were a recent college graduate and a nurse with two years experience so it was looking more and more likely that the only dream house they would be able to afford would be Barbie’s.  
  
It was around this time that the lease had run out of Theo’s truck and decisions had to be made.  
  
“I’m thinking of changing it up.” Theo said as they wandered through the Toyota dealership.  
  
Liam had been making a bee line to the newest model of the truck Theo currently drove, when he stopped at turned on his heel.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Maybe something, something more sensible?” Theo said, gesturing to the same model small SUV Kira drove.  
  
“We bought my stupid car because it was sensible. The truck is so practical. And fun.” Liam whined, looking at the bright red RAV-4 with disgust. “Remember when we moved? The truck was so helpful. Remember all the good times we had in the back when I was in the dorms? And besides, you look so good in it.” At this Theo allowed himself to be pulled away and back towards the trucks, but not before Liam caught the way he looked at the shiny silver full sized SUV displaying just how many car seats it could fit. Liam paused, looking at Theo critically,  
  
“Dude, how sensible are you thinking?”  
  
“What? We’re looking at trucks.” Theo said, snapping back out of his momentary stupor. “We’re looking at trucks.” Theo told the saleswoman who approached them.  
  
“That’s the one you’re currently driving?” she asked, pointing to the car park. Theo nodded. Liam was still looking between Theo and the family cars skeptically.  
  
The saleswoman started to rattle off the specifications of the new model, opening the door for Theo to see the interior. Liam trailed behind, still taking in the other cars, his mind slowly making a connection with the changes in Theo’s behavior and what it might mean.  
  
“My husband drives this model.” The woman tells them. “Vinyl floors, guys, a god send when you’ve fit three car seats back here.” She smiled warmly, opening the back seat for their inspection.  
  
They signed the contract that afternoon.  
  
***  
  
Theo’s behavior didn’t get any less strange as their house hunting continued.  
  
If it wasn’t for the fact of their very healthy sex life, and the fact that Liam was yet to witness Theo express any interest in anyone other than him, Liam would wonder if this change in behavior wasn’t indicative of an affair.  
  
“You’re condition isn’t terminal is it?” Liam asked, remembering back to when they were teenagers.  
  
“What?” Theo asked from over his morning coffee, the newspaper spread out in front of him, open to the real estate section.  
  
“Like I’m not going to wake up in the morning with you bleeding mercury all over our sheets?”  
  
Theo snorted into his coffee. He had gone to night school to train as a theatre nurse while Liam was at college, somehow years with the Dread Doctors had come in handy for something. He was now working in the ER at Beacon Hills Memorial with Melissa. He’d just come off a week of night shift and hadn’t been to bed yet, trying to spend his weekend getting his sleeping pattern back to normal before he started two weeks of day shift.  
  
“You can’t be serious?” Theo said, looking over the top of his reading glasses.  
  
“You’ve been weird.” Liam said, getting up from the table and padding to the kitchen for more coffee.   
  
“I’m fine, Li, now bring me the iPad so I can see how bad these listings are.”  
  
“I’ve sent you the links for a bunch of places that look good, baby.” Liam’s mum breezed into the kitchen, giving her son a kiss on the cheek as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
“Yeah Ma, I thought we talked about our price range.” Liam said, loading the real estate page on his iPad and placing it in front of Theo.  
  
“Yeah, well as you boys keep talking about how you aren’t going to have a wedding.” Dr. Geyer joined them in the kitchen, stealing bacon from Liam’s plate and taking the coffee cup his wife was handing to him.  
  
“Liam, if you boys are serious about a courthouse wedding, your father and I have discussed giving you the money we would put towards the wedding to add to your down payment.” Liam’s mother smiled warmly at her son. “And if my baby isn’t going to give me a wedding, the least you can do is fill your house with babies.”  
  
When Liam finished choking on the mouthful of coffee, he took a moment to wonder at the smile on Theo’s face.  
  
XXX  
  
The house was perfect. It wasn’t big compared to others they had looked at, three bedrooms and an attic, it backed onto the preserve, had a wraparound porch and best of all, an honest to goodness tree house.  
  
Which is where Liam had found Theo.  
  
Liam’s parents were still wandering around with the real estate agent and their builder friend, kicking at skirting boards and picking at the worn carpet to look at the wooden floors underneath. Liam had spied Theo pulling himself into the tree house.  
  
“You picturing your life out here when I put you in the dog house?” Liam grinned and Theo leant over and pressed a kiss to Liam’s lips when Liam pulled himself up and plonked down next to Theo on the wooden floor. “What was that for?”  
  
“This house is perfect.” Theo smiled warmly, all teeth and crinkles around his eyes.  
  
“It needs paint, and the floors done and I am actually going to take a sledge hammer to that disgusting kitchen.” Liam groaned, he had been all for building a new house in the development the other side of town.  
  
“But we can make it ours. You love a project, we can pick paint, and do the floors, and when you feel the need to run naked under the full moon it’s a straight shot out the back door to the woods.”  
  
“And we can fill the house with babies?” Liam said softly, glancing at Theo out of the corner of his eye to gauge his response.  
  
Liam had been watching Theo, trying to pin point exactly what was going on with his boyfriend. He’d noticed the dreamy look he got when they past a baby in the street, more since the trip to Toyota or when they were in Target and had to walk past the tiny clothes on their way through the store.  
  
And the stupid dreamy smile he got on his face any time his mother mentioned her need for grandchildren.  
  
“If you want.” The stupid dreamy smile was back as Theo looked at him.  
  
“Do you want?” Liam asked, a little in awe of his boyfriend.  
  
“I want.” Theo said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Liam’s lips. When he pulled back they grinned at each other.  
  
“Before any of that, I have a question-“ Liam cleared his throat “Theo Raeken will you go into 25 years of debt with me?” Theo snorted, his grin getting impossibly brighter  
  
“Yes, Dumbass.”  
  
“Well then we better get out of this tree and make an offer on our house.”  
  
***  
  
They had the courthouse wedding the same week they signed the contract for the house. Theo had rolled his eyes when Liam had said he wanted the pack there, but had managed to convince Liam that the wedding would be just them and Liam’s parents and they would meet up with everyone else for dinner at home after.  
  
They had done the bare minimum vows, nothing personalized or from the heart, just what was required by law. Liam’s mother had still cried the whole way through, holding onto her husband’s hand and then when it was over, rushed to pepper kisses over both boy’s faces. The boys had filed their paperwork and slipped out of the court house, jumping in the truck for a few moments together before they went to meet up with their friends.  
  
And maybe they rolled up to dinner a little rumpled, with huge matching grins, but they were husbands now, complete with hyphenated last names and everything.  
  
And if the pack ignored the fact that Liam had beard burn on his face and Theo’s collar barely covered the still fading hickey. That was all fine.  
  
Because they were husbands now.  
  
***  
  
A few weeks later saw Liam up to his eyeballs in paint swatches.  
  
“I would like to have at least one room done before school starts, dude.” Liam said from the mattress on what would be their bedroom floor. Since moving in, they had begun the tear down, stripping the house of every remnant of the other families that have lived there over the years.   
  
“I’m pretty sure I asked you to not call me dude.” Theo said, using the claw on his pinky finger to pick at the printed wall paper that was a legacy from the 70s.  
  
“The point stands, oh love of my life.” Liam said, glaring at his husband “I’m thinking these colours for the study?” he held up the paint chips for a bright white and a navy blue.  
  
“The where?” Theo said with confusion.  
  
“The study, room across the hall dude. It would be weird if we made it a guest room being that close to ours. I know we talked about the back sunroom, but I like the idea of being able to shut away my mess.” Liam smiled cheekily, “And we’re finally out of the earshot of the parentals and roommates, I don’t want to have to be quiet anymore than necessary.”  
  
Theo’s face fell.  
  
“I, uh, thought we had other plans for that room.” He said, focusing back on the wall paper, picking and then pulling off a long strip. “Crossed wires I guess.”  
  
“Theo?” Liam asked. “You have to use your words buddy. What do you want to put in that room?” Theo was quiet for a long while, feeling the weight of Liam’s stare on his back.  
  
“A baby.” Theo whispered, not looking up from the wall paper. Liam got up and moved to stand behind his husband, nuzzling the back of his neck.  
  
“Since that day in the tree house, you haven’t said anything. I thought it was a way down the track conversation?” Liam said quietly, rubbing slow circles into Theo’s hips.  
  
“Is it something you could want?” Theo still didn’t turn around or look up from the wall, but his shaking hands covered Liam’s, entwining their fingers and settling back against Liam’s chest.  
  
“Yeah.” Liam breathed. “But how, I mean, we’ve been married for two weeks, our house is a bomb site and then there is the whole supernatural thing. Adoption doesn’t seem likely, short of someone leaving a werebaby on the porch.” Liam stepped back, the smell of his panic filling Theo’s nose. “I don’t care how bad you want kids, man-pregnancy is not a thing. I will not sacrifice your abs no matter what freaky stuff the Dread Doctors did to you.” At this, Theo turned, giving Liam a look that just said straight up said ‘are you freaking kidding?’  
  
“Liam if you’re not going to take this seriously-“ Theo moved across the room, the moment was gone, maybe he’d go hide in the tree house and think longingly about the fleeting possibility of children.  
  
“Nope. Theo, you do not get to tell me that you want to have babies, like, tomorrow and then go hide. You do not get to drop bombs like that.” Liam said, following closely behind Theo as he walked out of their room and down the hall. “We are going to talk about this like adults.”  
  
Theo stormed down the stairs to their lounge room, still packed up with boxes while they were renovating. Theo started picking through the boxes aggressively.  
  
“Are you serious Theo, you’re just going to ignore me?” Liam stood in the door to the living room, leaning against the freshly sanded door frame. Theo continued to pick through the boxes, until he found one labeled ‘Theo- college’. He tore open the box and pulled out a purple folder. He stalked across the room, thrusting it at Liam.  
  
“Surrogacy. I talked to Deaton. He knows people.” Theo seethed. Liam opened the folder, it was full of information on surrogacy options, including notes written in Deaton’s neat handwriting.  
  
Liam was gobsmacked. He knew that Theo had wanted kids for a while, he’d seen the way he lit up when they drove past Little League on Saturday mornings. But this was something else all together.  
  
He’d done research. He’d made lists.  
  
“Theo. This.” Liam said quietly, moving towards their kitchen table and sitting down heavily at the end not currently occupied  
  
“Apparently there is a Werewolf in Nebraska. Deaton trained with her pack’s Emissary so he knows them pretty well. She’s been the surrogate for other werewolves before and Deaton’s put out feelers and she’d be happy to meet us.” Theo said shyly. Liam looked up at him. The look of vulnerability on Theo’s face taking his breath away.  
  
“That’s a thing we can do.” Suddenly Liam was up from the table and across the room, kissing Theo, his hands tangling in his husband’s hair.  
  
***  
  
The Werewolf in Nebraska, Casey, loved them. Deaton sat with the other pack’s emissary, hammering out details and writing copious notes. Theo looked between Liam and Casey like they were offering him everything he ever wanted.  
  
Decisions made and contracts signed, life went on. The stress and excitement of Liam starting his new job was mixed with a flurry of doctor’s offices and jerking into plastic cups.  
  
And then a photo message of a positive pregnancy test.   
  
Suddenly their lives were impossibly even busier than when they were sixteen and fighting the Wild Hunt and Nazi werewolves.  
  
They now had a mostly finished upstairs of their house, the room across the hall painted plain white for the moment, still painfully empty while they played the waiting game. Neither Theo or Liam would admit that when the other one is not home they find themselves wandering into the empty room to lie on the plush grey carpet. Both boys had noped out of any kind of baby shower, dropping the bomb of their growing family via social media and then giggling into their spiked wine while they turned off their phones for a solid 24 hours.  
  
“I swear Liam it’s like you want to do everything the hard way.” Lydia had said the next day, standing on the front porch with a tray of coffees and a bleary eyed Liam in the doorway.  
  
“Lydia, it’s Saturday?” He grumbled, standing aside so she could come into the house. Lydia sat at the table, pulling out a collection of catalogues and a note book from her bag.  
  
“I know, I assume Theo is at work?” She handed Liam a coffee, which he took with thanks.  
  
“Yeah, he should be home in a couple hours, I had the bed to myself this morning, it was amazing.” Liam said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
“Well, seeing as you idiots robbed us of celebrating your twenty first birthdays, wedding, housewarming, and now apparently the arrival of your first child, I’ve been sent to intervene.”  
  
“We celebrated all those things.” Liam said pathetically.  
  
“Liam. The reception of your wedding was catered by Taco Bell.” Lydia rolled her eyes.  
  
“And I regret nothing.” Liam took another swig of coffee.  
  
“And now is the chance for your friends, for your pack, to spoil you guys.” Lydia said, holding up the pile of catalogues. “We are going to make a list of everything you need for this kid, Dunbar, and then we are gonna spend some pack cash.”  
  
***  
  
Shopping with Lydia was more terrifying than impending fatherhood. Hands down.  
  
She commandeered half the staff of Babies’r’us and Liam would never be sure at what point she had made photocopies of the list they made. After the first hour, he had retired to a feeding chair, while Lydia impersonated a humming bird as she buzzed around the store. Another hour later, a frazzled looking Theo found him and flopped into the next chair.  
  
“Have you been here since the start? I think I saw Scott wandering around the bottles.” Theo grinned wickedly “He looked so lost but I left him because I saw Lydia coming and to be honest I cannot look at another teething ring. It was him or me.”  
  
“Buddy, that’s nothing, Lydia sent Malia to find a diper genie- she’s lost to us forever I’m sure. If I don’t even know what they are she has no hope.” Both boys laughed.  
  
“Buddy? I’m about to co-parent a child with you.” Theo smiled his dopey baby related smile.  
  
“Are you as overwhelmed as I am?” Liam asked earnestly as Lydia and her gaggle of employees make their way towards the feeding chairs they are occupying. Liam and Theo share a nervous look.  
  
“Buddy, you have no idea.”  
  
***  
  
Theo had insisted that they use Liam’s sperm and the look on his face told Liam it was just one of those things that wasn’t worth an argument.  
  
Now standing next to his husband, looking into the nursery window, seeing the words ‘Lyla May’ in Theo’s scratchy print above the pinkest, wiggliest bundle Liam had ever seen, he was rendered speechless.  
  
She looked just like the baby photos his mother had shown him.  
  
Liam felt a little like the Grinch that stole Christmas, like he could actually feel his heart growing in his chest when he took Theo’s hand and gripped it tightly.  
  
“We gotta break her out now. Melissa is on night shift and she’s been talking about new baby smell all week.” Theo said softly, pulling Liam into his side. Liam wiped at his face. He was a grown ass werewolf and they do not cry over baby girls.  
  
“Yeah, let’s take our girl home.”  
  
Turns out, when grown ass werewolves hold their babies for the first time, they sure as hell cry their eyes out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to stop me.


	3. Starting School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla's first day at school. 
> 
> Some cope better than others.

“Papa! It’s happening again!?” their five year old daughter screamed from the back porch, half her hair braided on top of her head, the other half still held in a loose pigtail. 

Theo rolled his eyes and grabbed the last few items off the clothes line, folding them and picking up the basket under one arm, calling for their son to follow him inside.

“What was it this time?” Theo asked, picking up the boy and carrying him into the house, placing the clean laundry on the couch in the back sunroom. Lyla led them to the kitchen, where Liam was frantically wiping his eyes on his sleeve, small pink comb still clutched in his hand. 

“Daddy is crying?” Leo asked, tucking his head into Theo’s neck sleepily, fisting the neck of his shirt. 

“Daddy is ridiculous.” Theo told the boy. “What set you off this time?” he asked his husband.

“I said I wanted my hair like Auntie Lydia for school because she is smart and he just started.” Lyla said, shaking her head and looking at her father skeptically. Theo snorted, he’d seen Liam give him that exact look at least a thousand times in the span of their relationship.

“Seriously?” He asked her, when she nodded he frowned at Liam, who had busied himself at the sink. 

“I just don’t understand why she just can’t stay home for a little bit longer.” Liam said, looking up at his family, his eyes and cheeks still red. 

“Liam, you are a teacher. You’re meant to be pro-education?” When Liam just looked at him sheepishly, Theo rolled his eyes again. “You know what guys- I think that Daddy needs a nap. So you are going to take this little man.” He transferred the sleepy boy into Liam’s arms, Leo wrapping his arms easily around his father’s neck and cuddling into his warmth. “Me and my best girl here are going to finish her hair and run some errands.” 

Liam offered a shy smile before padding towards the stairs. When Theo looked at his daughter, she was watching him warily. 

“Daddy does my hair.” She said.

“Are you saying Papa can’t?” Theo asked her, patting the stool that had been pulled to the kitchen island. He’d seen Liam do her hair in the stupid milkmaid braids that she loved so many times- surely it can’t be that hard. 

In reality, it was way harder than he had anticipated, but 30 minutes, three youtube videos and every hair pin he could find had her hair somewhat on top of her head in something that looked like a braid. On their way out of the house she had patted her head, looking unsure. Theo offered her a bright smile before picking her up to help her into the back seat of his truck. 

*

Target had always been a guilty pleasure for Theo. He liked the bright lights and the huge expanse of stuff. Their local Target was conveniently open 24 hours and on the way between their house on the edge of town and the hospital where he worked, so it was way too easy for him to call in on his way to or from work- sometimes both. 

Lyla shared his love, and was happy to sit in the cart and be pushed around- unlike her other father and little brother, who would tear around for five minutes before becoming bored out of their minds. 

But this was a very special trip to Target. 

They were gearing up for the first day of school.

Lyla led Theo around and despite the shame job he did of her hair, looked a little more grown up than Theo was comfortable with. He had the kindergarten book list on his phone, along with the list that he and Liam had written between Liam’s emotional breaks.

They picked out new shoes, and three pairs of skorts that Lydia had been sending him pictures about. There a backpack that was shaped like an owl- because ‘it looked like the one they saw when Uncle Stiles took her and Tate walking in the woods.’ 

When Lyla picked up the lunch box, covered in panels of superman comics showing Clark Kent and declaring she needed it because, ‘Look Papa! It’s you with your glasses’, Theo was in danger of falling into the same trap as Liam, but managed to pull himself together, grabbing a packet of smaller containers designed to fit inside it. 

They hit the stationary section hard, Lyla babbling on as they found what they needed from the book list. They spent a while in front of the markers as they debated the quality of what they had at home in comparison to the Crayolas Uncle Derek allowed them to use in his studio. Theo smirked as a woman walked by, giving him a once over, he grabbing the large tub of markers Lyla had chosen and two sketch books to add to their cart. 

At the checkout, their cart full and their list completed, Lyla chatted happily to the lady behind the counter. Theo smiled as she babbled on about her little brother and her new school and how it wasn’t the school that her Daddy worked in, but that is fine because when she was a big girl she would go to Daddy’s school.

“So you’re a teacher? Getting ready to go back too?” the saleswoman had asked

“Nah, I’m a nurse. My husband teaches at the High School.” Theo said with a smirk, reveling in the way the woman spluttered her apology for her mistake. “It’s not the first time.” He offered with a smile, dumping their plastic bags in the cart and picking Lyla up, holding her on his hip easily. He heard the woman’s heart kick up at the sight and he grinned again, slipping on his shades and pushing their shopping out of the store.

*

Back at home, Theo was met by the smell of chicken nuggets and the sight of Liam cutting vegetables wearing only a pair of gym shorts. Leo sat on his booster seat at the counter, a colouring book and crayons in front of him, talking to his crayons as he dragged colour over a page. Theo dumped the shopping on the coffee table and dropped a kiss to his son’s head before moving into the kitchen, pressing his lips to Liam’s.

“Feeling better?” Theo asked, stealing a piece of carrot off the chopping board. 

“Yeah” Liam said, still sheepish. “We had a good sleep- didn’t we little man? Then we read the ‘Day the crayons quit’ and then we talked to Uncle Scott-“

“On the iPad, Papa!” Leo said happily, picking at the wrapper on the peach crayon.

“On the iPad.” Liam confirmed. Lyla pulled herself up onto the chair next to her brother. “You let our daughter go out in public with hair like that?” Liam asked, looking critically at Theo. Lyla looked up with panicked eyes, her hand flying to her hair.

“So it’s harder than it looks- Leo what did Uncle Scott say?” Theo said, shoving a piece of carrot into Liam’s mouth. Leo looked up at them for a moment, still picking at the peach crayon;

“If Daddy baths and feeds us we can sleep over.” 

“Which is why the kid’s dinner is nearly ready?” Theo asked, eyebrows raised; noticing the small packed bags and pillows on the dining table.

“And why there are steaks in the fridge and wine and the Die Hard DVD has replaced the Wiggles.” Liam whispered back. Theo reeled back with a grin splitting his face. 

“Man Date?” Theo asked, his grin getting impossibly bigger when Liam nodded shoving his tongue into his cheek in a rude gesture and waggling his eyebrows. Between the two of them they loaded two plastic plates with the cut vegetables and cheese, Liam moving to the oven to pull out the chicken nuggets while Theo stripped both kids of their shirts to avoid staining them with sauce. 

When the two kids were happily munching on their dinner, Theo dashed upstairs, shoving toys and clothes into their rooms, closing their doors on the mess. He ducked into their bathroom, brushing his teeth and checking his hair. He glanced at the beard trimmer, running his hand over his face before deciding to leave it. Back in the bedroom he rummaged through his nightstand, digging out individual lube packets and stuffing them in his back pocket. Quickly making their bed, he headed back downstairs, letting out a laugh when he saw Liam in the living room, hurling the kid’s toys into their toy box and reorganizing the throw cushions. 

When the kids had finished with their dinner, Theo herded them into the bathroom, pulling the pins out of Lyla’s hair and rushing them through the shower. By the time he had a pajama clad child on each hip, Scott was standing in the living room chatting with Liam. 

“We’ve already swapped out the seats from the truck- so they are all ready to go. Liam said, taking Lyla from Theo and smothering her with messy kisses. 

In no time, both kids were loaded into Scott’s car, Liam busying himself by pulling weeds by the mail box until the car was out of sight. 

“So I’ll put the steaks on?” Theo asked, looking at Liam when they had moved back into the house. In response, Liam pushed Theo back into the living room and onto the couch, straddling him.

“The steaks can wait.” Liam smirked, pulling Theo’s shirt off and attaching his mouth to Theo’s neck.

*

The Saturday night before the first day of school was marked with a pack dinner. 

The back yard of the Stilinski-Hale house had been rigged up with fairy lights. The kids had been stuffed full of food early and then settled into the living room while the adults crowded around picnic tables in the yard, piles of food and Wolfs bane laced wine in front of them. 

Even the out of town pack members had returned for the excitement. 

“Stiles keeps crying all the time.” Derek blurted during a lull in conversation, shooting a look at the man next to him who ducked his head, cheeks turning red. Theo throws his head back in laughter and wraps an arm around Liam. 

“Liam too- he can’t even get through doing Lyla’s hair without a breakdown.” Theo gins, Liam pulls his phone out, unlocking it and thumbing through his photos.

“And this is what happens when he is left unsupervised with our daughter’s hair.” Liam snapped, passing his phone around the table, basking as the pack laughed at his husband’s attempts at hair dressing. 

“In my defense- I’ve always done Leo’s hair and it looks fine!” Theo said meekly, Liam shot him a look;

“Because running your left over hair putty through his hair takes skill.” Liam quipped, poking out his tongue as he locked his phone, it having made its way around the table. 

“Anyways- Tate is probably more excited for school than he was for his sister and that is saying something.” Stiles said, interrupting. “His bag has been packed since Tuesday. This could be worse than Christmas.”

“Well, I for one am glad I’m not dealing with this.” Malia said, taking a long sip from her wine and swinging her arm around Scott’s neck. Scott gave them a look that said otherwise but didn’t say anything. Mason raised his glass to her;

“To timeshares in wine country and dirty getaways to Mexico” Corey clinked his glass to Mason’s. Scott still looked guilty while Jackson, Ethan and Malia joined in their solute.

“Tata!”

“Daddy!” 

Stiles and Liam rolled their eyes at each other, removing themselves from the picnic tables and downing their wines before heading to the house towards their crying children. The childless pack members cackled behind them. 

“I swear those kids are going to get married.” Cora piped up, watching as the two men led the children back inside. Derek shot a glare at his sister;

“They are five.”

“I think we can let them start kindergarten without announcing their engagement.” Theo said, reaching across the table with a fresh bottle of wine, filling all the glasses within their reach. 

“However I think we can clear up what they will do with their last names.” Stiles says, rejoining the table. Liam emerges from the house a moment later, video baby monitor in his hands. “Dunbar-Raeken-Stilinski-Hale is a bit of a mouthful.” He added, taking a sip from his filled glass. 

“They could go with Raebar-Halinski?” Liam laughed, taking a sip from his own glass and kissing the frown on his husband’s face. 

“They are five.” Derek said again, dismissing the topic. 

*

The first morning of school went off without much of a hitch. Liam got through braiding Lyla’s hair and packed her lunch along with his own. They took pictures of Lyla standing at the front door, the same place they marked all their milestones, with her back pack and hugging her brother, they crowded together for a family selfie. 

When they arrived at the elementary school, Derek and Stiles were already unloading their kids out of Derek’s stupidly sensible SUV. 

“No one wants to talk to their architect on Monday morning Tate, and Tata told the principal where he could-“

“Stiles!” Derek snapped, unclicking the baby carrier out of its base and clicking it into the stroller Stiles had pulled from the trunk. 

“And that is why we are both here for drop off- Look it’s Lyla!” Stiles said brightly, pointing in their direction. 

“Tater!” Liam crowed, holding out his hand for a low-five. “Are we excited for school?” 

“Look at the kid- he is gonna kill it.” Stiles said, holding out his fist to his husband who shook his head, ignoring the invitation for a fist bump. Liam thought briefly how it almost reminded him of walking into a battle, except this time, he was watching his daughter walk in front of him with her owl backpack while clutching his other child to his hip like a lifeline. 

“Your Dad’s are coming into the playground?” Tate asked Lyla quietly, looking over his shoulder and adjusting his batman backpack.

“Yours are too.” Lyla said, glancing over her own shoulder. At the gate, Derek, Liam and Theo all stopped, Stiles looked at them questioning. 

“It happened.” Derek said, white knuckling the handle of the stroller. 

“What?” Stiles asked, looking between them frantically.

“They are so young.” Liam said quietly,

“I am gutted.” Theo whispered. 

“What is happening? We are just standing at the gate? What did they say?” Stiles asked, looking up at his husband in a panic.

“They don’t need us anymore.” Liam said, clutching Leo even tighter and breathing deep into his son’s hair. 

“God, no.” Stiles said, going pale.

“You must be Lyla and Tate’s parents!” a warm looking woman in her forties called as she approached, gaining a smile from Leo s she squirmed in Liam’s grasp. 

“Not for much longer- apparently they are all grown up!” Stiles cried, flipping the cover on the stroller and freeing the tiny bundle of their daughter, clutching her close. 

“Derek and Stiles.” Derek offered the teacher gesturing between them. 

“Mrs Tanner- I think we’ve met at a district training?” she looked between Stiles and Liam.

“Yeah- Liam. Stiles and I are both at the high school.” Liam reached out and shook her hand.

“Theo- Sorry we pretty much just got dumped by our kids.” Theo said, offering his hand as well. 

“Every year there are three scenarios for the first day.” Mrs Tanner said, cooing at the baby Stiles was now clutching. “Either the kids become distraught, and hang off the leg of their parents. Two: Everything is casual. You take your kid to the door and help them find their cubby or Three: you get dumped.” 

“Number Three.” Derek said, nodding as the bell rang, kids hurrying off the playground and towards their classrooms.

“Good luck Dads!” Mrs Tanner called, as she waded through the crowd towards the kindergarten. 

“We got dumped.” Liam said, sounding confused.

“This has never happened to me before.” Theo added, sounding just as baffled. Together they watched the two children follow the teacher.

“Oh god.” Derek groaned when Lyla and Tate joined hands to get in line with the other kids. “They are totally going to get married.


	4. Daddy Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thinks that Derek needs a friend. 
> 
> Liam encourages this behaviour.

“This whole thing is weird.” Theo seethed, undoing the straps and pulling the baby carrier from its base on the back seat of the truck. “Just because Stiles is one of your weird werewolf parents- which I still don’t understand because he is literally two years older than you, doesn’t mean that Derek and I have to be best friends.”

“Please do not call our friends weird? We have dinner all the time; there is literally a path between our houses. We like our friends and Stiles asked me for a favour, Ok? Liam snapped back, grabbing the nappy bag and wine from behind his own seat and loading them into the bassinette attachment for the pram. “What was I meant to say? Theo is too much of a dick to even talk to Derek?”

“I talk to Derek, I just don’t know why you two want us to suddenly be best friends.” Theo hissed over the top of the truck, 

“Derek had always been a shut in, Stiles is just worried its getting worse since Tate was born.” Liam hissed back.

“What am I even meant to talk to him about?” Theo groaned, holding up the carrier to check on the small pink baby girl, still sleeping happily amongst the padding and strapping holding her in. 

“I don’t know, Theo- maybe start with the fact that you are both supernatural new dads who enjoy sulking in dark corners? Maybe invite him to your tree house so you can sulk together?” Liam hissed, stalking up the path to the newly built Stilinksi-Hale house. 

“Liam! Thank God!” Stiles had burst from the house and was down the steps and wrapping his arms around Liam in the blink of an eye. “Shit- Theo, I’ve never been glad to see your stupid face, but here you are!” Theo had just enough time to set down the baby carrier before Stiles was on him too. 

“Paternity leave going real well then?” Liam asked as Stiles let go of Theo to coo at baby Lyla. 

“It was perhaps the worst idea I have ever come up with. I go back to work after Easter and it can’t come soon enough.” Liam had only taken a week off rather than the sixteen Stiles had. “Other than Dad and the baby nurse that comes to weigh the baby I swear you are the first adults I have spoken to since the week the kid was born.” They followed Stiles across the wide front veranda and through the open front door. 

“Babe, The Dunbar-Raekens are here!” Stiles called, just as Derek was walking down the stairs, holding a blue bundle to his chest. 

“I heard. I’ll just put the baby down.” Derek said flatly. 

“Nope, mine lost that new baby smell after twelve weeks- gimme here because I need a hit.” Liam said, placing the bassinette on the floor and making grabby hands for the baby. Derek looked reluctantly between Liam and Stiles before handing him over. 

“Feel blessed. Sometimes he actually tells me no.” Stiles said with a wry smile, picking up the bassinette and handing the wine to Derek. “Right. Kids in the sitting room, wine and cheese in the kitchen- I expect a glass waiting for me.” Taking the baby carrier from Theo with his free hand, he and Liam left the two other men standing in the foyer, staring at anything but each other.

“So uh, Theo.” Derek said awkwardly, switching his weight from on foot to the other, seeming unsure what to do with his hands now they were baby free. “How is the house going?”

“Good. Uh, I’ve got the glass guy coming this week so the back room shouldn’t be tarped up for too much longer.”

“For the sun room with the old potbelly heater I helped you pull out?” Derek asked, remembering the hassle of pulling out the original heater and the worry that it was going to end up in the junk pile.

“Yeah, that’s been painted and is almost ready to go back in- I retiled the little platform for it this week and redid the wood paneling for behind it.” Theo said, happy they had found a common ground.

“I totally knocked off the sunroom when I drew up this place.” Derek said, jerking his head to the framed copy of the plans, hung on the wall as art. 

“I thought it was just a rebuild of your old place?” Theo asked, moving forward to look at the plans. 

“Somewhat. Things I loved about home, I added some things I’ve always just loved, like your sunroom.” Derek said, pointing to it on the plan. “and the library, Stiles wanted that moved to it gets the afternoon sun now.” He said, pointing to another room on the plans. 

“Yeah I’m starting to wonder what I’m going to do with my time once the house is done.” Theo said, admiring the care that Derek had put into designing his home.

“I had a baby.” Derek deadpanned, causing Theo to snort. “So, uh, wine?”

“Sounds awesome.” 

“I heard the magic word!” Stiles called, padding down the hall “I thought I told you to have a wine at the ready!” he said, slapping Derek on the ass. 

*

After several bottles of wine, Liam and Stiles had ended up asleep on the couch in the formal lounge, cuddled together under a knitted rug. Theo and Derek had ended up at the back of the house, nursing coffees that Derek had made. 

“Running?” Theo blurted after five minutes of silence. When Derek looked at him, eyebrows drawn together in a frown he tried again. “We bought the stupid fancy running pusher and Lyla and I go running each morning. If you wanted to come that would be fine?” He said, trailing off again. 

“That would be fine.” Derek said with a small voice, looking at Theo. At that moment, a baby started to cry.

“Yours or mine?” Theo said, standing up, leaving his cup on the kitchen counter as he moved through the house.

By the time they got to the sitting room, both babies were awake and crying and both hung over husbands were blinking at them with bleary eyes from the door to the living room. 

“Take us home?” Liam asked, picking up the baby carrier and the bassinette. 

“You got it, head to the car sleeping beauty. I’m gonna feed her real quick.” Theo said with a smile. 

“Guys, thanks for a great night.” Liam said, smiling warmly at Derek before hugging Stiles and heading for the door. 

“I may have been too enthusiastic about the wine and I am going to bed. Der- you right with the Tate-man?” Derek nodded and Stiles clapped Theo on the shoulder. “See you ‘round Raeken. See you soon Lyla!” he cooed, pressing close to the baby now squirming on Theo’s shoulder. 

Standing in the kitchen feeding his baby with Derek Hale not three feet away, similarly standing with a bottle and baby in his arms was perhaps the most surreal experience since Theo had become a father. 

“So, what time tomorrow?” Derek said, not looking up from his baby boy as he spoke softly;

“What?” Theo said, accidently pulling the bottle from Lyla’s mouth, quickly replacing it when she whimpered.

“The, uh, run tomorrow?” Derek still didn’t look up, placing the bottle on the bench and putting the baby over his shoulder, running a hand firmly over his back. 

“Oh, uh, 5.30 not too early?” Theo said, checking the measurements on the bottle before dumping it back in the baby bag. 

“No, Tate and I are early risers.” As if to punctuate his point, Tate burped, earning a small smile from Derek.

“Cool, uh- the start of the cross country track at 5.30 then.” Theo said, slinging on the baby bag and nodding to Derek. Derek nodded, and followed as Theo headed out the door, barking a life when he saw Liam’s face pressed against the passenger side window of the Truck, drooling on the glass. 

“I shouldn’t laugh. I can’t say the situation upstairs is going to be much prettier.” Derek shook his head, nodding once again as Theo strapped the back into the carrier. 

“Right. So I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Theo said awkwardly, jumping into the driver’s seat, the slam of the door jerking Liam awake. 

“Shit- hey man.” Liam slurred 

“That’s how you greet the father of your child?” Theo asked, laughing when Liam held his stomach 

“Uh. Just get me home.” Liam said, pressing his face once again against the cool glass. 

*

Theo was still surprised when he found Derek waiting for him at the starting point of cross country track the next morning, baby bundled in a blue blanket printed with his hyphenated last name. Somehow he had doubted Derek’s sincerity the night before, but here he was. Dressed in a hoodie and running shorts, standing awkwardly looking into his pram like he had also doubted Theo’s offer. 

They didn’t speak, only nodded to each other, pointing their prams towards the track and finding a stride that suited them both. 

He was surprised every day for a month, and then he somehow became used to Derek and Tate’s presence each morning, expecting them at the start of the trail. They didn’t discuss their babies, or anything for that matter, but sought comfort as their kids grew. When Tate and Lyla started walking and talking, their runs grew to include stretches at the camp grounds so that the two children could toddle on the grass. 

“Liam wants another one.” Theo blurted one day, two years into their runs. Derek paused from his lunge looking up at Theo with puzzled eyebrows.

“Stiles said you were the baby desperate one?” he said, looking at Theo critically, as if he was trying to piece together a puzzle. 

“I was. And then there was Lyla, but two babies? And Casey said she’d go again for us, but Liam wants this to, uh, be from me?” He said in a rush, watching where Lyla and Tate were busy poking at a bug they had found in the grass. Derek looked at him, eyebrows twitching.

“And you are worried because?” he asked, switching legs and containing to lunge forward.

“What if my, uh, stuff is no good.” Derek just shot him a look “Evil.” Theo clarified.

“That is so stupid I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.” Derek said flatly, looking up at where Tate and Lyla were moving towards the edge of the lawn and the beginning of the woods. “Tate! Back here to Dad.” He called, Tate looked up and grabbed Lyla’s hand, pulling her back towards their fathers.

“Yeah it probably is.” Theo said, picking up his daughter and placing her back in the pram. “But seriously dude, jerking it into a cup?” In response Derek snorted, picking Tate up and bundling him into his own pram.

“Wouldn’t know.” Derek mumbled, adjusting his son’s hat and flicking a sheepish look to his reluctant friend. 

*

After he and Liam had received the picture message of the ultrasound showing their little boy, Derek was the first person Theo told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be trusted to have feelings.


	5. Food Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has been away on a school trip. Theo fed the kids for a whole week. Things are fine.

Domesticity Chapter five  
“I am furious right now.” Liam said, glaring down at the small blue note in his hand.

“It’s not that big of a deal Liam.” Theo replied, trying and failing not to laugh at the sight in front of him. Liam; dressed only in his boxer shorts and still sporting the week’s worth of growth he had developed on the senior hiking trip; holding a blue note in one hand and their daughter’s Superman lunch box in the other.

“Our kid got lunch box shamed, Theo.” Liam snarled thrusting the piece of paper at Theo. Theo picked it up gingerly, adjusting his glasses to read the note.

_‘To the Parents/Caregivers of: Lyla Dunbar-Raeken,_

_Today your child had: fruit roll up and chocolate tiny teddies which are from the ‘red food category. Please choose healthier options for school._

_-The Staff and Students of BHES’_

“Seriously, T? Fruit roll up and tiny teddies?” Liam said, throwing open the pantry and digging around for the items in question.

“What do you want, Liam? For me to admit that shopping with both kids on my own is way harder than I thought?” Theo said, reaching around Liam and pulling out the box of roll ups. “So I let them pick a treat for their lunches this week!”

“Theo. Is this white bread?” Liam seethed, picking up the bag of bread and throwing it at his husband.

“Yeah I don’t see what the issue is? The kids both eat it fine.”

“Daddy is home!” A voice screamed as Lyla tore through the house, still dressed in her swimmers and trailed after by Liam’s mother, holding Leo and looking bewildered. Liam shot another glare at his husband as he scooped his daughter up, wincing as his bare chest was met with her cool skin and she squealed with laughter.

“Daddy’s face is fluffy.” Leo said with a wide smile and slightly crazy eyes, reaching for his dad from his grandmother’s arms with grabby hands. Liam maneuvered his daughter onto one hip so he could take his son onto the other, holding both of his kids tightly.

“There are no razors in the wilderness, little man.” Liam said, breathing in the scents of his kids, seeking the calm that his pack offered him. Instead, the smell of the sugar and chemicals of their diet cut through their normally sweet smell. Placing them back on the ground and watching them take off for a lap of the house, he grimaced at the wild look in both kid’s eyes.

“So Lyla was a little naughty in swim class today.” Liam’s mother said, leaning against the counter. “It was most unlike her. Derek actually pulled her aside and had to do the whole eye flash thing to get her calm enough to listen to the teacher.” Theo pulled a bottle of wine from the overhead cabinet, raising his eyebrows in question to his mother-in-law who nodded. “And Leo didn’t go down for his nap like normal; he spent most of the time trying to tip over poor Rosie’s baby carrier.”

“It could have something to do with the crap they have eaten. Couldn’t it, Theo?” Liam spat, pulling out wine glasses before digging in a drawer for the bottle of distilled wolfsbane they used to spike their wine.

“Sorry I’m late- uh- Li, your kids have pulled your pack apart in there.” Dr Geyer said, kissing his wife and dumping a bag of groceries on the counter. Liam hugged his father quickly before surging through the house. Theo grimaced when the yelling match between father and daughter started, soon followed by their sons wails.

“Wine, David?” Theo asked sheepishly, holding up the now open bottle.

“Would love one.” David smiled, pulling out a chopping board and a knife and placing them on the bench before dumping mince into a pan on the stove.

“Theo.” Liam called, re-entering the kitchen with a still sobbing Leo on one hip, his face and hands covered in a white paste. “Lyla is on the naughty step until dinner, and this kid just sucked down three quarters of a tube of condensed milk and needs a bath. Which you are going to deal with.” Handing off their son, Liam took a glass of wine, marked with a small wolf charm hanging from a ring around the stem, signaling it was spiked.

“And we are punishing Theo because?” Jenna asked, pulling a packet of garlic bread from the bag on the counter and placing it on an oven tray.

“Lyla’s school lunch box shamed us.” Liam explained, downing his drink and pouring another glass when there was an audible crash from upstairs followed by Theo cursing and Leo howling.

“Papa said a swear!” Lyla hollered from the naughty step in the foyer.

“I heard- now shush!” Liam called back, picking up the note and showing his mother, who smiled sadly at him. “There was white bread, Mom, he has been feeding the kids glue for a week.” Liam said, pulling out a pasta pot and filling it with water while his father continued to cook, dumping the vegetables into a pan with the sautéed mince.

“Oh Baby, it’s really not that bad.” Another crash from upstairs made all three adults wince. “Ok- so the kids aren’t used to junk food, but Theo has done it tough this week- you should have seen the state of the house before I took the kids to swimming.” Jenna reasoned, glancing around the now spotless kitchen. Liam turned his glare on his mother.

“Do you always have to take his side?” Liam huffed, scratching at his beard as he pulled down plates from the cabinets. Liam’s parents gave each other a look and a smile. 

Soon after, Theo padded back into the kitchen with Leo in tow, both with wet hair and glaring at each other. Ignoring Liam, who had gained a smug look, Theo called to Lyla as he moved through to the dining room, depositing Leo in his booster chair and strapping him in, despite his complaints and flashing eyes. Liam followed him in with sippy cups filled with water and two small plates with pieces of garlic bread.

“Sippy cups are for babies.” Lyla pouted when hers was placed in front of her and Theo moved to strip both kids of their shirts to make clean up easier. 

“And you are acting like one. Nana and Pop are here; can you two please be nice?” Liam scolded. Leaving the room and returning with two plastic bowls of pasta. Theo allowed himself to fall into routine at the familiar sight, stumbling back to the kitchen in a daze to help his in-laws bring their food and wine into the dining room.

Dinner was strangely normal, the kids had calmed some, happy to be surrounded by their family. Soon Liam’s parents had finished helping them stack the dishes while the kids ate fruit at the breakfast bar.

“Don’t be too hard on him, Li. Remember when you turned all of Leo’s brand new baby clothes pink?” his mother whispered as she hugged her son, before moving to press a kiss to Theo’s cheek on her way to cuddle her grandkids.

“Or the time you left building the kids Christmas presents until the last minute and we had to drive all over town on Christmas eve looking for a bike seat.” His dad said, placing the last container of left over pasta in the fridge and shaking both boys’ hands. “No one is the perfect parent.” He added, kissing both kids before joining his wife heading out the front door.

“And maybe next time we have dinner, we’ll go out so everyone is wearing clothes!” Jenna called, Theo grinned at Liam and their children with raised eyebrows.

“Our house, our rules, Mama!” Liam called back, grinning back at Theo when the front door shut with a click. Liam took the empty bowls from the kids, placing them in the dishwasher before switching it on.

“Last punishment. Throw the kids through the shower and get them into bed.” Liam said, circling his arms around Theo and kissing the back of his neck. “It’s Friday night, we can finish the wine and watch a movie.” Theo stood dumbly for a moment, enjoying the feeling of having his husband home, before jumping to action, helping Lyla off her stool and then un-strapping Leo from his.  
Watching his husband herd the kids up the stairs, Liam laughed as he finished pulling out any remaining junk food from the pantry, placing it in a bag to be dropped off at Scott’s kid free home in the morning. Liam pottered around downstairs, gathering the camping gear the kids had pulled from his pack and dumping it in the laundry to be cleaned and sorted, placing left out toys back in their box in the sunroom before scrolling through Netflix to find a movie.

When the noises from the kids seemed to become less urgent, Liam crept up the stairs, smiling as Theo attempted to help Lyla dress in her pajamas while holding a passed out Leo in his arms.

“I think he sugar crashed.” Theo said sheepishly. Liam smiled at him and signaled for him to go put the boy in his bed, grabbing a brush from on top of Lyla’s chest of draws he gestured to her to hop on the bed.

“I want wiggly hair tomorrow, Daddy.” Lyla said, sitting up on her knees with her back to Liam so he could work the brush through, untangling it and then braiding it neatly. That done, she settled back into her pillows, allowing him to tuck her in tightly. “Story?” she asked sleepily, throwing out one arm in the direction of the book case.

“Papa’s going to read to you, baby.” Liam said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy.” Lyla snuffled, wriggling further down in her sheets. Liam knew there was no way Theo would even get through half of a book before she would be out like a light. Winking at his husband on the way out the door, Liam made a quick pit stop into their room before heading back downstairs, throwing himself onto the couch.

All too soon, Theo came down the stairs, heading to the kitchen and returning with glasses and more wine before joining Liam on the couch, snuggling in close.

“I’m sorry I fucked up this week.” Theo said quietly, as the intro music to the movie started to play.

“I’m sorry I probably overreacted a little.” Liam added quietly, taking Theo’s wine glass from him and taking a sip. “It’s just been a really long week away.” He ran his hand over his beard once again.

“You know I like this, right?” Theo said, reaching out his own hand and scratching gently at his husbands face.

“Yeah?” Liam asked breathlessly, leaning into Theo’s hand on his cheek. “You know one of the kids on the trip actually asked me what our deal is?” Liam said, snuggling into Theo and tucking his head into his husband’s neck.

“What?” Theo asked, taking a sip of wine and looking down at Liam.

“Yeah, you haven’t lived until a Senior decides it’s ok to ask you for advice because ‘she still hasn’t figured out the whole appeal for anal but her boyfriend really likes it and, you’re gay right, so you must know.’” Liam put on a voice to imitate the girl, earning a laugh from Theo.

“What did you tell her?” Theo asked, pulling Liam until he was practically on top of him, pressing him into the couch.

“That as far as I was concerned everyone on the trip was a virgin. Even Mrs James who is pregnant.” Theo snorted, craning his neck to kiss Liam.

“Well, I don’t see how a virgin can be a father to two kids, so maybe we’ll have to do something about that?” Theo said, slipping his hands around to grip Liam’s hips, grinding him down on him.

“Yeah, a virgin father is just dumb.” Liam grinned wickedly before bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

The kiss heated quickly, Liam bringing his knees up to bracket Theo’s hips to give him leverage to grind down.

“Up” Liam grunted, pulling at the soft cotton of Theo’s shirt, rucking it up under his armpits until Theo raised up so it could be stripped and flung to the corner of the room.

“We should go upstairs Li.” Theo groaned, throwing his head back to give Liam room to work against his neck.

“Why?” Liam smirked, pulling the bottle of lube he had liberated from their room and stashed under a pillow, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You planned this?” Theo said, gasping when Liam nipped at his collar bone and ground down on his lap.

“Yeah I did.” Liam’s smirk turned to a grin

“You are a good man.” Theo grinned back, wiggling them around so he could slide his sleep pants off. Liam slid to the floor, pushing his own boxers down, nearly falling as he shifted on his knees to kick them off.

As soon as the pants came down, Liam wrapped his lips around Theo’s cock, causing Theo to bite down hard on his arm to stifle a moan.

“Shhh,” Liam murmured to Theo’s dick before running his tongue over the head. Theo grabbed a throw pillow from next to him on the couch when he heard the click of the lube bottle, burying his face in the fabric.

“Lughhhhhmmm.” Theo groaned from under the pillow when he felt Liam wiggle a wet finger under his balls, pressing against his perineum and grinding in before pressing his pinky against Theo’s hole.

“Shhhh, T. You gotta be quiet otherwise all this goes up in smoke.” Liam said, smiling before pulling Theo further forward on the couch to give himself better access, maneuvering him until his legs were over his shoulders.

“Li- just, more.” Theo panted, peeking out from behind his pillow. In response Liam switched his hand and his mouth. Gripping Theo with his hand, he lapped at his hole, mind trying to pinpoint the last time they did this.  
Between the kids and work, _quality time_ between them had become something rare. But quick hand jobs in the shower did not amount to quality time with each other. Liam missed the days of lying in bed and having lazy sex in between naps. So given the chance, he basked in the moment, taking in every noise that escaped from the pillow pressed to his husband’s face.

“Liam, just. Now, please?” Theo pleaded, removing the pillow and looking down at Liam with a vulnerable expression that knocked Liam slightly off balance. Reaching for the bottle of lube on the ground, Liam slathered his own cock, pulling himself up on the couch to press hot kisses on and around Theo’s mouth, letting the hot weight of his dick rest against Theo’s opening.

“I’ve missed you, missed this.” Liam whispered against his lips, using one hand to angle Theo’s face where he wanted him while the other lined him up, pressing against his Husband.

“Please?” Theo gasped. In response Liam groaned, pressing forward. Theo hissed at the slide forward, sucking in a breath when he bottomed out.

“Fuck- Theo- Fuck.” Liam hissed drawing back and the plunging back in. Under him, Theo gaped, opening and closing his mouth against Liam’s jaw. Liam moved, switching things up in response to the noises that Theo was trying to stifle with the pillow.

“Li- I, uh, good, this is good.” Theo whispered, arching his back when Liam curled his hand around his dick, pumping it erratically in time with the snap of his hips.

Theo gasped suddenly, back arching up off the couch, his come bursting warm between them.

“Uh, I love you.” Liam grunted as Theo clamped down around him, collapsing forward as he came.

Lying awkwardly across the couch Liam took a moment before looking up at Theo.

“So I may have been too quick on the ‘let’s have sex on the couch thing.’” Liam sighed, resting his cheek against Theo’s. “Because you may need to carry me to bed now.”

“And you think my legs work?” Theo scoffed, managing to wrap his arms around Liam’s torso; a small cry from upstairs making them both wince. Liam peeled himself away, Theo flinching underneath him as his flaccid cock slipped from inside him.

“Remember when afterglow was even a thing?” Liam asked with a grin, reaching to the packet of wet wipes on the table, hastily wiping himself down as Theo cackled on the couch.


	6. Valintine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day. Cute shit is cute.

“This was meant to be cute.” Stiles said, looking at the four children set up at the picnic table in the yard, covered from head to toe in glitter. “This is not cute.” He ran a hand through his son’s dark hair, grimacing at the knotted lumps of hair and glitter.

“Pinterest made it look adorable?” Liam offered in explanation, as he scratched at the scruff on his face, his fingers leaving glittery residue on his cheeks.

In a moment of creative optimism, Liam had seen adorable kid-made Valentine’s Day cards, and with Theo and Derek tied up with assembling Leo’s ‘big boy bed’ they had set all the kids up on the picnic tables in the Stilinski-Hale yard with paints and a stack of blank cards and a big box of things they liberated from the High School’s art room.

“Well this is a decision we have made.” Liam said, shrugging at Stiles, “Who is that one for Tate?” Liam asked, observing as Derek-in-miniature painted yellow and orange on top of a stick figure with love heart eyes drawn on a red card.

“Auntie Lydia.” Tate said, looking at his work critically before adding more yellow; “It’s Uncle Jordan- see how he is on fire?” he added as he sprinkled some gold glitter. Stiles snorted jostling Rosie’s pram with his foot while decorating his own card.

“Uncle Isaac. Uncle Isaac.” Leo squealed, kneeling on the table itself, using his hands to smear paint onto the card in front of him.

“He’ll love it, buddy!” Stiles said cheerfully “What about you Lyla?”

“This is for Uncle Jackson. See I drew snakes because Uncle Derek said that Uncle Jackson will always be more snake than wolf.” Lyla said, holding up her card, covered in glittery snakes drawn with pointy ears.

“Yeah Dad said that Uncle Jackson is slimy like a snake.” Tate added seriously, frowning as his father slapped the table while his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

“Snake has wolf ears!” Leo chirped happily, while Stiles and Liam broke down in loud fits of laughter.

“From the mouths of babes!” Liam wheezed, bracing himself on the table and sucking in deep breaths.

“What about yours, Daddy?” Lyla asked with wide eyes, unsure of why the adults were giggling over her creation.

“Well I made this one for Papa.” Liam said, holding up a black card, quietly proud of how he was able to create the shape of the wolf using black glitter glue. The kids gasped and cooed over his effort and Liam preened under the validation from two 5 year olds and a toddler. “And this one is for Uncle Mason,” he said, grabbing a blank card. “See it’s Uncle Corey!” The children all howled with laughter, Leo crawling across the table to grab Liam’s face with his paint covered hands and plant a kiss on his nose.

So maybe the idea hadn’t been so terrible after all. 

*

By the time that Derek and Theo had rolled in with Scott, a stack of Pizzas and a cooler full of beers, three out of four children had been put through the bath, provided with their weight in chicken nuggets and tucked up asleep in Tate’s room.

“And you finally remembered where we live!” Stiles said, kissing Derek and handing him a snuffling Rose, taking a beer from the open cooler as he moved through the kitchen to prepare her a bottle.

“Sorry- Scott showed up and uh- we got distracted.” Derek said, bouncing his daughter in his arms. Scott was still standing in the hallway, swaying slightly and looking around at the family pictures that covered the walls.

“Is he drunk?” Liam asked, looking critically at Theo who shrugged, pulling out beers and the bottle of distilled wolfsbane.

“He’s going through some stuff.” Derek said, almost to Rosie rather than the other adults in the room, tipping her in his arms when Stiles handed him the made bottle.

“You ok buddy?” Stiles called, and Scott looked up at them with wet eyes.

“I just want, ok?” Scott said, coming into the kitchen and standing close to Derek, running a gentle finger over Rosie’s cheek as she suckled the bottle.

“Rosie? Well pending both our deaths you may be waiting a while.” Stiles said softly, placing his hand on Scott’s arm. Scott let out a strangled noise, somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

“My own Rosie- or a Tate or Lyla or Leo- a little human.” He said sadly, shaking his head “But Malia doesn’t want.”

“Scott- buddy.” Stiles said softly, Liam moved forward and placed his hand on Scott’s shaking shoulder.

“Is it the ‘Coyote daughter power’ thing or the ‘grew up as a wild animal in the forest and is worried she will eat her own young’ thing?” Liam asked, earning a glare and a shove from Theo. “Ow!”

“It’s more like ‘she’s clearly a Hale and struggles to communicate’ thing.” Derek said with a shrug, earning a weak laugh from Scott. Rosie burped and snuggled into Derek’s shoulder as he rubbed her back.

“Sounds to me like you need another beer and to tell old Stiles exactly what happened. Der, you got Rosie?” Stiles said, voice soft and face kind, squeezing Scott’s shoulder before dropping a kiss onto his babies head. Derek grunted, but paused to let Scott lean down to bump noses with this God-daughter before taking her upstairs.

Theo opened the beers he had pulled out, pouring some of the distilled wolfsbane into each before handing them around. Handing Liam his, he squinted at his husband, using the hand that Liam had grasped around the beer to pull his husband forward, running his free hand over his cheek.

“Something you want to tell me, honey?” Theo drawled, raising his eyebrows “You’re covered in more glitter than a cheap stripper.”

“Damn- he figured out your Valentine’s surprise!” Stiles said, mocking outrage. “Do you know how long it took to teach Liam that god damned routine!” Scott let out a bark of laughter while Theo looked at a pink cheeked Liam with a glint in his eye.

*

“So, uh, how long has the baby hunger been going on for?” Theo asked. He and Scott had been exiled into the formal lounge room, sitting on the large plush couch and flicking through the stations on the ridiculous TV while Stiles, Derek and Liam held a conference in the kitchen to decide the best course of action for their friend after he had spent 30 minutes crying hysterically over Rosie’s newborn pictures.

“Pretty well since I saw you post that stupid little onsie announcing you guys were expecting Lyla. When we spent that day in Babies’r’us was probably the first time I realized it. Stiles told me in front of the high chairs that Tate was on the way and I just felt so far behind you guys.” Scott said, peeling the label on the beer bottle he was nursing.

“You’re a vet, Scott- you have your own practice, you’re the alpha. Your shit is together.” Theo said and Scott just looked at him sadly.

“And you get to come home to kids, and a partner that seems to want the same things as you, and I can’t help but think- like I look at you and at Derek and the kids just _changed_ you. Like they fixed something and I wonder if that would happen with Malia?” Scott trailed off, looking up at Theo who eyed him as though he just grew a second head.

“Ok, I’m going to take this” he said, pulling the half full beer from Scott’s hands. “And honestly if you are wanting a baby to band-aid over whatever issue you are having- you are even dumber than I ever thought.”

*

The next morning Scott awoke to the scent of pack filling his lungs and two small bodies sitting on his legs and a third pressed against his side. Cartoons were playing on the TV and all three kids were absorbed in the bright colours and songs and the comfort of being close to their alpha.

“Morning Sunshine.” Stiles said cheerfully, entering the room and dropping Rosie, still warm and wriggly in her pajamas onto Scott’s chest. Covered in pups, Scott looked slightly dumfounded.

“God, I think I know how Isaac feels when he comes home.” He said, face splitting with a wide smile. Stiles came back into the room with two mugs of coffee. Scott pressed one hand to Rosie’s back, pulling himself up and taking a mug from Stiles, the other kids simply readjusting with the movement and settling around him.

“I can understand- we make some good kids.” Liam said, entering the room and flopping onto the couch the other side of Scott, Leo leaving his spot next to his sister to lie on his dad’s chest.

“My pack has the best kids.” Scott said, letting Rosie nuzzle against his neck.

“Where’s Dad, Tata?” Tate asked, cuddled with Lyla against Scott’s legs, his dark hair still a mess from sleep.

“He and Uncle Theo are at the gym.” Liam told him, running his hands through Leo’s hair absentmindedly. The look from last night was back on Scott’s face as he clutched Rosie to him.

“You know in moments like this everything seems good Scott- but there were times after Tate was born that Derek’s stupid werewolf instincts honestly wouldn’t even trust me to hold the baby.” Stiles shrugged, sipping from his drink.

“Yeah when you have a three year old and a newborn and sleep and, uh, adult stuff is a thing of the past, you completely forget about when they are all soft and quiet and nice like this.” Liam said, digging his fingers into Leo’s armpits to earn a giggle. “Sleepy Saturday morning cartoons are not an accurate representation of parenthood dude.”

“Yeah but the benefits make it worth it.” Scott said

“Ok, so you have definitely built this up in your head for way too long. Dude- next time the kids have a fever and Derek is manic with worry and forcing chicken noodle soup down everyone’s throat and practically rigging up a sterilization bubble around the house- I’ll swap out with you and you’ll get an idea about what this is really like.” Stiles said seriously, taking a sip from his coffee. “We don’t get to hand back our kids- even when they go for sleep over’s- there is still this nagging worry- and I don’t know about Theo- but Derek gets weird when the kids aren’t sleeping at home.”

“He’s getting better now that Leo’s older- but when he was Rosie’s age- man was he weird about it!” Liam added, nodding in assurance.

“Yeah-but-“ Scott started and Stiles held up a hand to stop it.

“Ok- so I wanted to have kids- I was desperate to be a dad and literally there was no convincing of Derek- it was a suggestion and we went with it. If Malia needs a convincing that results in this behavior- is it really what you want man?” Stiles downed the rest of his coffee, placing the cup down on the floor.

“I just- I’m not sure what to do, I’ve left her on seen but I just don’t know“ Scott pulled his phone from between the couch and a child, holding it up to show a list of unread notifications. Stiles rolled his eyes, throwing himself over the arm of his armchair.

“Ugh. Fucking Heteros. This could honestly be so much easier if you just acknowledge that dick is delicious.”  
*

Valentine’s Day itself was a hot mess. Theo opened his card in bed to a shower of glitter, a grin spreading across his face when he took in Liam’s drawing on the outside and the kid’s messy scribbles on the inside. Unfortunately, stripping the sheets ended in the rest of their washing, including two pairs of Theo’s scrubs also becoming glittery. 

After love-heart pancakes and a round-table discussion over ‘who loves who more’ resulting in Liam and Theo smothering both kids in kisses, both kids were dressed in the love-heart pajamas supplied by Stiles when Scott arrived with the two Stilinksi-Hale children in tow.

The kids had raced around the house, reunited after only a night apart. Scott had beamed when he sat on the couch, suddenly buried under an avalanche of puppies, shielding Rosie with one arm from the flailing limbs of the other three children.

“Don’t you think this is a little mean?” Liam had asked, a smile on his face, climbing back up into the passenger seat of the truck after Theo had taken at least 30 pictures of Scott covered in kids, all dressed in their matching pajamas. 

“Not in the slightest.” Theo said with a smirk “If these don’t convince Malia to have kids, then honestly she is a lost cause.”

*

The Beacon Hills Drive-in had been operating in the town since a time when Drive-ins were cool. The blacktop of the carpark was littered with potholes, The speakers were outdated and only half of them worked, the old lady that served the popcorn had seen generations celebrating everything from new love to anniversaries. 

Every year for Valintine’s Day, Kathy behind the counter of the concession stand chose the movie. This year, Kathy had chosen _50 First Dates_ and when Theo had seen it advertised online, a plan had formed in his mind. 

“Would you do that for me?”Liam asked, tucked up against Theo in the bed of the truck, sleeping bags zipped together and creating a cocoon of warmth around them. “If I forgot everything- you the kids? Would you do all that for me?” 

“You know I would- I would be so ridiculous- I would bring you so many pineapples.” Theo replied, turning his head and allowing Liam to nuzzle into his neck. 

“Have I ever thanked you?” Liam asked in a whisper

“For what?” Theo said, looking down at where Liam rested against his collarbone.

“The kids? The house? Our life? It’s all you in the end.” Liam paused as a couple walked passed, joined at the lips even while they walked. “Like with Scott at the moment- the not being able to say what he wants. We got each other- what we needed- and now we have the kids.” Theo looked down at Liam with eyes welling with tears  
“I love you. Everything I wanted and got, everything I want- it’s only with you.” Theo said simply. “Home sounds good.”Liam looked up at him through his eyelashes, smiling sweetly;

“Or somewhere with significantly less children”. 

*

By the time Liam and Theo pulled up in the driveway of their house, clothes disheveled and grinning like idiots, Malia’s car was parked in the drive way. 

Inside the house, the kids were stretched across the living room. Lyla and Tate cuddled together on the couch, Leo and Rosie sleeping on Scott and Malia’s chests. Between them, their hands were clasped together, holding on tight. 

“Do you think we had any impact?” Liam asked, leaning against Theo’s side, slipping his arm around his husband’s waist. “Do you think they’ll be ok?

“Well” Theo smiled, nuzzling into Liam’s hair, “I think only time may tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Extrasteps is the love of my life- you inspire me and are the reason this sees the light of day. I love you.


	7. Super Blue Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a lunar event happened the other week and I was inspired. That's it.

It was one of those freaky events that brought the whole pack running back to Beacon Hills from all over the world;

The Super Blue Blood Moon.

They had been planning for this for the past year after Stiles had stumbled across it on an astrology blog, but all the meticulous plans did nothing to ease Theo’s nerves. It being the second full moon of the month, combined with a super moon and an eclipse that would turn the moon red, was something that had not happened in the living memory of any wolf they knew. They hadn’t been sure how anyone, particularly the bitten wolves and the small children would be affected.

The international Werewolves had flown in the week before. Jackson and Ethan had shacked up in a kid free hotel in the city, while Isaac attempted to be constantly be at the bottom of a puppy pile with the kids, taking over any child minding duties and reveling in the sheer amount of cuddles they were willing to give him. He bounced between houses, a dopey grin on his face from the moment Stiles thrust baby Rosie at him in the airport.

Every detail for the moon had been planned; Theo and Derek had fully shifted and left strategic paw prints and wolf fur just close enough to the high school for the Sheriff to be able to implement a curfew and station patrol cars to watch the entries to the preserve. Stiles’ cooking had taken one for the team and he had accepted responsibility for the sudden absence of every pack member from school and work. The pack members not affected by the moon were all in and ready to help were they could. Supplies had been procured and stockpiled at the homes closest to the preserve. 

The children had all been pulled out of school and daycare at the start of the week after baby Rosie’s eyes had started flashing uncontrollably and Leo had popped claws and destroyed his bedding during a nightmare; something that never happened outside of a full moon. Not long after, Liam had become restless, and had taken to following Theo around the house; never letting Theo be further than four feet away from him. When it had begun, Theo had been patient, but a week in, he was just grateful for Isaac because he would not have coped with two kids and a clingy husband all underfoot. 

“Are you freaking serious, Liam?” Theo snarled when Liam followed him into the small laundry room. Isaac had brought the Stilinski-Hale kids over and currently had all the kids out in the yard. Liam looked up at his husband with guilty eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He said in a small voice, looking out the window to where Isaac had the kids on the lawn, Leo chasing after Lyla and Tate while Rosie slept in her pram. 

“You’re really not though.” Theo said, finishing loading towels into the washer before pushing Liam back against the dryer, “You’re feeling it already aren’t you?” 

“Yeah.” Liam whispered, looking up through his eyelashes with glowing gold eyes. Theo bit his bottom lip before glancing out the window again. Theo pushed off the cabinet and opened the door, calling out to Isaac and leaving Liam to try and compose himself.

“You all good out here, Lahey? We’re gonna jump through the shower real quick.” Isaac grinned up at him with a knowing look;

“All good dude, enjoy getting squeaky clean.” Theo grinned when he heard Lyla ask ‘Is Daddy and Papa dirty?’ followed by Isaac’s responding snort.

Theo shut the door behind him and turned to Liam, who was still where he left him, leaning against the cabinet and breathing deeply. 

“Well?” Theo grinned, pushing Liam’s shoulder and spurring him into movement. Liam staggered a little on the way up the stairs, but let Theo manhandle him into their bathroom, strip his clothes and push him back against the wall of the shower. 

“Theo.” Liam moaned, letting his head drop back against the cool tiles. 

“You feel it, don’t you?” Theo asked, pressing in close and smothering his husband’s face with kisses. 

*

“Uncle Isaac is gonna look after the babies because they can’t run fast like us.” Lyla babbled to Lydia, who was fussing with the printed headband she’d just placed on Rosie’s head. 

“Is that right, baby girl?” Lydia had arrived earlier that afternoon, car laden with gifts, her way of apologizing for missed Christmases and birthdays. 

“Yeah- Tate is stronger but I am way faster, but we are both too fast for Leo and baby Rosie.” Lyla said, looking into Lydia’s compact and smearing more pink lipstick around her mouth.

“Yeah and we’re both way smarter.” Tate added from where he was lying on the floor colouring. Rosie only gargled in response, making Lydia laugh and pull out her phone, snapping a picture of the two girls in their new dresses.

“Lydia, that better not be my kid wearing makeup.” Theo seethed in the doorway; Leo, fresh from his nap on his hip.  
“It’s her shade though.” Lydia replied, smiling fondly at Lyla, who was beaming, half her face covered in pink lipstick. 

“I think it looks pretty” Tate said, holding up a marker in the same colour.

“See the man in her life approves.” Lydia said, bouncing Rosie on her knee.

“Yeah, it’s like she’s coloured in her face; I like colouring!” Tate exclaimed, making a beaming Lyla scramble from the couch to press a loud kiss to Tate’s cheek, making him giggle and leaving a pink lip print. 

“They are going to get married!” Lydia sung to Rosie, who continued to gargle at her, her chubby baby hands reaching for Lydia’s hair.

“They are not” Theo sung back, scowling as he pressed kisses to his sons cheek before he dumped Leo onto the couch; the little boy giggling and squirming to get closer to Lydia and Rosie. 

“So I’m off to work- Isaac has been out with Scott all afternoon talking about feelings, so he’ll be here for dinner and will get the kids ready for bed- seriously the guy is pathological.” Theo said, pulling on his jacket and kissing his daughter before grabbing a wet wipe from the nappy bag on the coffee table to scrub the pink from his cheek were she had pressed a loud kiss. “Please do not marry off my children before I get home.” He added, shoving his wallet and keys into his pocket. 

“It’s fine Theo- my babies are going to give a fashion show to try on all their new clothes.” Lydia said, bringing Rosie to her chest and drawing Leo onto her lap; clearly Issac was not the only pack member happy to be at the bottom of a puppy pile. 

“Right, well. Good luck!” Theo called, walking out the truck, laughing when he heard Tate shouting how ‘super moons were way better than Christmas.

*

On the day of the super blue blood moon, everyone had been tense. Scott had flitted around Derek and Stiles’ house with Rosie, barely containing her shift and needing her alpha’s scent, strapped to his chest. 

“What happens to wolves on a eclip?” Tate asked, sleepy and warm from his nap and content to sit in Stiles’ lap on the couch while buttered toast for him. 

“It’s eclipse, sweet boy, and this moon is special so we don’t know.” Stiles explained, running his hand through Tate’s dark hair. 

“Because it’s the bloody moon! That’s why Papa says I can’t wear my new dress tonight.” Lyla sang, skipping into the room, her hair off her face in two Dutch braids and wearing a matching pink sweatsuit, complete with light-up sneakers.

“Blood moon, Lyla” Liam followed his daughter in with a sleeping Leo on his hip, his face pressed into his dad’s neck.. They were all meeting at the Stilinksi-Hale house for a family dinner before the wolves would go to the woods and the humans would shelter in the house. 

As pack members began to trickle in, all bringing food and drinks and presents for the kids who beamed and reveled in the attention, Scott seemed to gain energy, buzzing around the gathering and being open and free with laying love on his pack members. 

“So the plan.” Derek called after dinner, the sky darkening and putting everyone on edge. “We protect the kids- we protect each other and in the morning- Stiles promises not kill everyone with breakfast.”

“Melissa and Sheriff have it covered.” Stiles pouted when the laughter had died down. 

Liam had looked at Theo with pleading eyes and Theo had nodded, grabbing Lyla as she raced passed while Liam wrangled Leo away from crawling all over Mason and Corey. 

“We just want a minute.” Theo said when the met up at the gate at the bottom of the garden that led out to the preserve. 

“Papa, I listened to Uncle Derek- we know the plan.” Lyla said wiggling to try and escape to go back to playing. 

“I know, but we just want to say how much we love you guys- no matter what happens tonight.” Liam said, holding Leo close and breathing in deep. 

“I love you too. And Papa, and Leo.” Lyla smiled and kissed Theo sweetly. Liam looked over at where Derek was having much the same conversation with Tate, while Stiles tried to dodge Rosie’s claws and teeth to be able to pepper her face with kisses. 

“Right- time to get this party started.” Scott announced, throwing open the gates “We have 40 minutes until its bad moon rising.”

*  
In the end, the Super Blue Blood Moon had gone off without a hitch. Around five am, with the sun soft and low in the sky the pack had reunited back at the Stilinksi-Hale house. 

Jakson and Ethan returned first, disappearing into the house to shower quickly before returning in fresh clothes and free of the dirt of a night running in the words.

The Sheriff fired up the grill, loading it with several packets of bacon, cartons of eggs at the ready. Melissa and Lydia handed out blankets, making sure everyone was warm in the early morning air. 

Stiles had rushed down the steps to meet Derek, who was cradling both their sleeping children, taking Tate’s little body and pressing into Derek’s side, unashamed of the eyes on them as he pressed a filthy kiss into his husband’s mouth, only pulling back when his own father cleared his throat. 

Liam and Theo wandered in, followed soon by Scott and Malia tailing behind everyone to make sure the whole pack returned safely. Lyla was passed out in Theo’s arms while Leo looked on tiredly from Liam’s shoulder. 

“Good night guys?” Melissa asked, running a finger gently down Leo’s nose. The little boy closed his eyes and nodded sleepily. 

“We’ll throw them all on the couch- it’s where Scott slept last night so it should still have that good alpha stink.” Stiles said softly, gesturing between the kids and the house. 

With the children safely inside, and a bacon and egg sandwich in his hand, Liam took in the rest of the pack, with the exception of Jackson and Ethan, who just looked tired, the pack looked exhausted and grubby. Even the pack members who had stayed back at the house had dark circles around their eyes and Liam couldn’t help but notice the way that Stiles’ hands shook as he clung to Derek while still trying to eat the breakfast his dad handed to him. 

“It’s all good.” Scott smiled, dopey and still a little drunk on having run with his pack its entirety while still feeling the effects of the lunar event. 

“Yeah well, let’s just be glad that this is it for us and the super blue bloody moon.” Liam said, seeking the comfort of sharing the blanket Theo had draped around his shoulders to finish his sandwich


	8. The Next Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first full moon after the Super Blue Blood Moon was full of surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people (including me) weren't satisfied with the goings on in the last chapter. 
> 
> I hope I've fixed it.

All the planning for the super blue blood moon hadn’t been for naught. 

Unfortunately the plans were needed a month later. 

“Dadddddy!” Lyla screamed, her eyes flashing gold and claws digging into Theo’s arm. The rise of the first full moon after the lunar event they _had_ prepared for, saw Theo pulled from his sleep by two screaming children and Liam sitting on the floor in the shower, wolfed out and shaking under the cold water. Liam barely reacted to his daughter’s cry’s, digging his claws into his palms in an effort to ground himself. 

“Liam, take your daughter.” Theo said, stripping Leo out of his pajamas and dumping him into his bath seat and strapping him in, running the cool water for the bath. Toddlers with fangs, claws and glowing eyes were hard enough to deal with, but Theo was grateful everyday that the super strength and speed didn’t develop until puberty. 

Liam’s gold eyes weren’t focusing on anything, despite Lyla pulling on his pointed ears and wailing in his ear. 

“Liam.” Theo roared, flaring his own eyes, getting the attention of all three werewolves in the small bathroom. Liam snapped to his senses, pulling Lyla to him and burying his face in her hair. 

“Little wolf” He crooned to her around his fangs, making Theo smile. He pulled Leo from the cool water of the bath and placed him in Liam’s arms with his sister, his smile growing when Liam scented his son too. “Baby wolf.” He rasped, and Leo giggled around his own fangs. Theo melted, leaning heavily against the door.

“I remember when I used to call you that.”

*** 

It was around midnight when Derek, Stiles and their wolfed-out children turn up. Stiles was wearing pajamas, looking sleep rumpled and had wrapped Rosie so tightly she looked like the cutest, most dangerous were-baby burrito. 

“Derek and Tate want to know if Liam and Lyla want to come out to play?” Stiles yawned, adjusting Rosie in his arms while she gnashed her gums at him. 

Derek stood behind his husband in his beta shift, his squirming son in his arms and his breathing noticeably uneven. 

“I guess none of us saw this coming.” Theo shrugged before calling over his shoulder. “Liam! Lyla! Time to go running!”

*** 

With the wolves gone, Theo and Stiles struggled against their supernatural babies.

“I swear if only I knew I would be hanging out with Theo Raeken on the reg I may have thought a bit longer about this whole parenting deal.” Stiles groaned, readjusting Rosie in his arms and glaring at the nipple of the bottle she had just gummed to death. 

“Well thanks” Theo said bitterly as he readjusted Leo in his arms, the toddler squawking and reaching around his father for the damaged bottle Stiles had just placed on the kitchen counter. 

“No hard feelings dude, but before Liam you were kind of a dick.” 

“I’m aware.” 

“And then true love’s kiss saved you?” Stiles rolled his eyes, throwing the baby onto his shoulder and rubbing her back.

“Apparently.” Theo rolled his eyes again as he wrestled Leo into his high chair. The toddler smashing his fists and trying his best to fight his father until Theo shoved a piece of steak left from dinner into his chubby hand.

“And now we’re cool.” Stiles said, looking ridiculous in pajamas printed with Little Red Riding Hood making Theo wonder how was this even his life?

“And now we’re cool.”

*** 

Around five, with the sun just on the horizon the werewolves returned home, dirty and tired. Derek had pulled Stiles in to his side using the arm not holding a sleeping Tate and pressed a filthy open mouthed kiss to his lips. 

“So, uh, we’re going home.” Stiles said a little breathless, grabbing Rosie’s baby carrier and ushering husband and children towards their car. 

“I remember that feeling.” Theo smiled, taking Lyla’s hand and leading her inside, Liam following close behind. Not noticing Liam was still in his shift until Lyla was tucked up in her bed. “I guess you remember the feeling too.” Theo chuckled as Liam gripped his hips and pushed him back into their room, shutting the door with a click and pushing him down on the bed. 

Full moon sex; or the lack there of; had been one of the biggest adjustments to parenthood. With werewolf children going stir crazy every full moon, they had missed out on the long hours of crazy supernatural sex of their pre-kid lives. 

The morning sun was peaking around the blinds in their bedroom as Liam loomed over his husband, observing him spread out on their bed with still gold eyes. 

“Liam-“ Theo groaned, arching as Liam was on him before he had finished the word, sucking and biting at the skin of his jaw. 

“Theo.” Liam growled in response against Theo’s neck, pressing their bodies together and grounding down. 

“Clothes” Theo gasped, shoving his hands under Liam’s athletic singlet and pushing up, whining when Liam continued to rut against him, not bothering to remove any clothes. “Fuck-Li-you need to give me a moment” Theo arched off the bed, his body betraying him as Liam ground down hard. 

It was barely a minute longer before Theo was stilling under Liam; coming in his pants like he was still in high school. Above him, Liam followed him over the edge, sinking his teeth into Theo’s shoulder until his orgasm ebbed before lapping at the marks until they faded. 

“Shit” Theo said, looking up at the clock, ticking slowly towards wake up time, “Maybe we should have done all this before the last full moon when you still had holiday days.” 

Liam lifted his face from Theo’s neck, looking at his husband with human eyes for the first time since the moon first rose. 

“I will literally fight anyone who gets in the way of me showing a movie in literally all of my classes.”


	9. Freaking Bella Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filling in some blanks from Theo's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try not to repeat myself when I use a different POV in the same story, so I hope this makes sense. X

Theo had always been desperate for pack. 

It’s what brought him to Beacon Hills the first time; it was the reason he stuck around after his _time away_ and the reason he had followed a teenage werewolf with anger issues all the way to college and then back to Beacon Hills. 

Liam had offered him an out, at the end of senior year while all their friends were celebrating and making plans. Liam been accepted into College in LA, on a scholarship that included history and lacrosse and a room in a dorm with a roommate that wasn’t raised by evil para-scientists. 

Well, he kind of hoped so anyway. 

Liam had sat Theo down, stony faced and told him how he would be fine if Theo decided that that life wasn’t for him and if he didn’t want to wait for Liam, he understood. 

In response Theo showed him the listing he found for a share house and the acceptance letter for nursing at community college. 

*

Their time away at school wasn’t easy by any means. Where they had grown used to minimal parental supervision and the expanse of the Beacon Hill’s preserve to _park_ in, suddenly Theo was in a house with paper thin walls and five other people, and Liam shared a dorm with a boy committed to only leaving their room for classes. 

They got creative, found locations and timeslots that married into their busy lives. Theo picked a fight every party they went to when he saw how men and women fawned of Liam, and Liam was always worried for the day that Theo would discover that there were people more attractive than him.

“Seriously Liam, that girl was all over you.” Theo seethed, storming into Liam’s dorm room, now thankfully a single. 

“I’m sorry if I actually notice other people.” Liam hissed back. Pulling his soiled shirt over his head and flinging it in the direction of the hamper. Theo had walked into the party thrown for one of Liam’s upperclassman’s birthday, seen him talking to a girl from his Modern History lecture and next thing he knew his shirt was covered in strawberry daiquiri and Theo was pissed. 

“Yeah well that girl sure was noticing you.” Theo stripped his own shirt off in what Liam guessed was him trying to even the playing field, but all Liam could see was the dark circles around his eyes and the scent of exhaustion coming off Theo in waves. 

“She’s in my class, Theo.” Liam rolled his eyes. Theo had a bit of a possessive streak that had only gotten worse with them living apart. “I’m allowed to talk other people. You are allowed to talk to other people if you want.”

“She was pretty.” Theo said, stripping off his boxers and crawling onto the bed. 

“She was.” Liam agreed, laughing when Theo poked his head out of the nest he had made on the bed, hair rumpled and ready to kick the fight up a notch. “But she’s not you.” Theo calmed a little at Liam’s words, allowing Liam to climb onto the bed. 

“It’s just. You’re it for me.” Theo said in a small voice when Liam had wiggled into the tangle of blankets. 

“You’re not broken, Theo, despite what you keep telling yourself.” Theo grunted and Liam rolled his eyes. It wasn’t the first time in their relationship they had had this conversation, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last either.

For a long time Theo had thought he was asexual, and he had come to terms with that. He was aware of other people’s attraction to him and wasn’t above using it for his advantage but he hadn’t felt attraction until he was repeating his senior year and sleeping on the floor of Liam’s bedroom and their mingled scents just _got him going._

“You’re not broken, Theo.” Liam repeated, pulling Theo against his chest and placing a kiss to his shoulder. “You’re mine.”

*

The summer between Liam’s second and third year away, they decided that enough was enough and found a shoe box of an apartment close enough to everything they needed. They had barely enough room to swing a cat, and barely enough time to keep their relationship functional but their scents were mingled like the clothes in their closet and they were _home._

*

“I can’t believe that this time tomorrow we will be back at my parent’s house.” Liam called from behind a pile of boxes as big as him. With all their stuff packed up, it was hard to fathom how they had fit quite this much stuff into such a small place. 

Liam had finished up with college and accepted a job teaching back at Beacon Hill High School for the fall. Theo had received a glowing recommendation from the hospital he had worked in since finishing his training and had a job at Beacon Hills Memorial starting Monday. Rather than move into another shitty apartment, Liam’s parents had talked them into coming home until they could buy a place of their own. 

“We’re making the right call, right?” Liam asked, squeezing through the boxes to where Theo was stretched out on their mattress on the floor. “It’s not super lame? Like home town heroes, high school sweet hearts returning home to get married and raise a family?”

Theo prayed that Liam didn’t notice the way his heart skipped.

“Anyone who knew us in high school with whole heartedly disagree with us every being labeled sweet hearts.” Theo smiles and shuts his laptop to pull Liam close. “But the rest isn’t so bad, right?”

“Yeah.” Liam breathed, nuzzling into Theo’s warmth “It sounds pretty good.” 

*

“Marry me.” Theo breathed, his clawed hands digging into Liam’s hips, guiding the werewolf while he rode him. 

“Now, Theo?” Liam gasped, one hand resting on Theo’s chest to steady himself, the other working his cock quickly between them.“You ask me that right now.”

“Marry me; I love you.” Theo repeated, back arching off the bed as he came. Liam continued to move, working him through it before coming over Theo’s chest and collapsing forward with a sigh. 

They lay in silence for a long while, sweat cooling on their bodies as their heart rates returned to normal. Theo began to plan how to take back his mid-sex question, how he could play it off as heat of the moment, not a fantasy that occupied his time and resulted in the bridal catalogues stashed under the seat of his truck like pornography. 

“Hey Theo.” Liam said after a long while and Theo hummed in acknowledgement. “Marry me?”

*

The house was everything that Theo had dreamed off. While Liam poked around, grumbling at the multitude of jobs that would take them years to complete, He escaped to the tree house in the back yard and daydreamed. 

He could see them there. Liam and himself, _their children._ All of them happy.

Theo wasn’t sure where the hunger came from, but every time he was on night shift he found himself in the nursery, just wanting a bundle that smelled like theirs. 

When Liam joined him on the floor of the tree house, and spoke about their future life Theo wondered when all this would blow up in his face. 

Because here was the boy of his dreams offering him everything he could ever want on a silver plate. ]

*

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Liam asked quietly, leaning against the door frame to the nursery wearing only soft sleep pants and looking exhausted in a way that only new parents can. 

“I forget they can just be so small.” Theo breathed, one hand on their son’s chest, feeling the steady rise and fall and the quick beat of the newborns heart. 

“Well while you’re up, the little man there needs a name.” It had been a week since the newest family member had moved in, and no name seemed to really fit the squirmy little boy. “We had Lyla picked out what, like two days after the twelve week scan and poor baby boy here is still just no-name-Nigel.”

“If you stopped vetoing every name I suggested-“

“If you were a teacher you’d understand.” Liam explained. “Like if you just _met_ Cooper in my homeroom you would understand why we can’t name our kid that.” Liam laughed, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair. “I mean we could go with Lyla’s suggestion of naming him after a ninja turtle. Leonardo David Dunbar-Raeken has a ring to it.”

“Leonard.” Theo whispered, looking down at their boy as Liam joined him at the bassinet.  
“I see it.” Liam nodded. “They say that old names are cool again and the little man’s gonna have mad attitude to pull it off.”

“Hey Lenny.” Theo said softly when the baby began to fuss, his eyelids fluttering as he came to, his big blue eyes flashing gold for a second before he began to cry. Liam laughed as he left the room for a bottle. 

“We’re definitely gonna work on that nick name though.” 

*

“You did a freaking Bella Swan.” Stiles howled with laughter, his eyes bright as he gently bounced on his feet, settling the squirming baby against his shoulder. Scott looked between Liam’s mortified face and his best friend’s shit eating grin with his mouth open, clearly confused.

“Excuse you, we did no such thing.”

“You went one better than Bella Swan- you combined your own names. _Leo-_ Liam, Theo.” Stiles continued to bounce the baby, moving so Tate could see the baby’s face from his spot on Scott’s lap.

“Oh I get it- dude- that’s kinda lame.”

“His name is Leonard.” Liam seethed. This was all Lydia’s fault. She was the one that decided the kid needed more ‘di Caprio’ and less ‘Big Bang Theory. Once she'd gotten Lyla on board, they didn't have a snowball's chance in hell. “As in Leonardo- like the Ninja Turtle.”

“Ok that makes it a bit better.” Scott nodded in acceptance. “Tate, say ‘Hi’ to little Lenny.” Liam shuddered at the alternate shortening of his son’s name.

“Shit.” He said, rolling his eyes and slumping his shoulders in submission. “Just call me Bella freaking Swan.”


	10. That New Baby Experience

“Oh my god this is taking forever!” Liam whined, leaning up against the closed clinic door. 

“And when has that ever been a problem before?” Theo bit back on the other side. Liam laughed at the sound of shuffling magazines and Theo’s grumbling. The clinic was the same one they had visited to get them Lyla. But now it was a different father on the other side of the door, expected to deposit in order to grow their family. 

“I swear we were in and out the first time around.” Liam groaned, opening up his phone to check for any messaged before shoving it back in his pocket. 

“Well that has been a problem before.” Theo snarked and Liam thumped on the door in retaliation. 

“Are we having an issue here, boys?” the friendly nurse from the front desk of the clinic poked her head into the hall. She seemed about their age, with dark brown hair and bright eyes. “You know, sometimes couples go in together when the uh, stimulation material isn’t quite cutting it.” She ducked her head back into the reception area and Liam grinned after her, knocking on the door. 

“You heard her, let me in to help and I’ll buy you lunch.” 

“You can wait out there and you’ll buy me lunch anyway.” Theo said, and Liam continued to rattle the handle until a click signalled that Theo had unlocked the door. 

Inside, the room was dark; strips of light from behind the blind the only light source. Liam’s eyes quickly adjusted to the dimness as he took in the scattered magazines and discarded DVD’s strewn across the small table below the TV. After unlocking the door, Theo had flopped back on the lounge chair, the blanket they had brought from home beneath him. Liam sniggered as he fit himself around Theo on the chair. 

“Didn’t find anything you like?” Liam laughed, running his hand over Theo’s t-shirt clad chest, just stopping shy of his open pants on each downstroke. 

“You know I didn’t.” Theo rolled his eyes but wrapped his arm around Liam. 

“Well, luckily for you I came prepared.” with a bit of maneuvering Liam got his phone out of is back pocket, unlocking it and going into a password protected app. “If I have learned anything from teaching High School students,” Liam grinned up at him when the video vault opened “Is to always, always password protect your nudes.” 

Theo snorted, but shifted as he settled into the couch, turning his body just slightly into Liam’s. On the screen of the phone, Liam flicked through a couple of shots of Theo’s chest stretched out on their bed before pausing on a cheeky shot of himself in the shower. 

“Come on honey, you know this gets your motor running?” Liam said, looking up at Theo and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Oh yeah, baby, show me another.” Theo deadpanned, but the grip he had on Liam’s hip tightened. Liam grinned up at him, straining for a kiss before focusing back on his phone, flicking to a video.

Judging by the natural lighting back dropping them, the video was taken in the early morning. Liam’s eyes looked pale as he looked up at the camera, batting his lashes before smiling, his tongue darting out to lick at Theo. Theo smiled when the camera jerked, remembering the way that Liam had swallowed him down. 

“Man, I look good if I do say so myself.” Liam said, pressing the phone into Theo’s hand and giving him a quick grope before kissing him swiftly and pushing off the couch. 

“Where are you-” Theo started, eyes darting between the Liam on the screen, sucking his dick like he was mad at it and the Liam adjusting his jeans in front of him. 

“I am going to get a coffee.” real life Liam told him, while the Liam in his phone grinned around a mouthful of cock, his fingers slipping beneath his balls. “And then I am going to wait in the car.” He smiled warmly “An you are going to make us a baby.” 

***

“Am I weird?” Theo asked when they were seated in their favourite restaurant, Liam adding drops of wolf’s bane to the bottle of wine they had ordered for their table. 

“Yes.” Liam said without looking up. “In what capacity? You’re going to need to be more specific if you want the answer your after.”

“Back at the clinic.” Theo jerked his eyebrows as a signal and Liam gave him a wide smile. 

“You mean how I rate higher in your wank bank than some random pornstars? I would say that makes you amazing rather than weird.” Liam’s smile got impossibly bigger. “Like I’m pretty sure than every other mum at playgroup would fight me if they knew.” 

“It’s not too much?” Theo took a sip of his wine, focusing on his menu. 

“Babe, it’s everything” Liam smiled, and when the waiter approached them ordered from them both. “Do you think it’s weird?”

“I know its not normal.” Theo said quietly, taking another sip of wine. 

“There’s a word for it. That makes it normal.” Liam had never once felt uncomfortable about being the singular focus of Liam’s attraction, Theo on the other hand was constantly worried that what his behaviour would pass for normal.

“Sometimes I worry about you.” Theo said, kicking at Liam under the table.

“A strange thing to say when you’re about to become a father of two.” 

“Oh god.” Theo said, sounding panicked but smiling wide “We’re gonna have two kids.” 

“Yeah,” Liam said, his grin matching Theo’s, “And I hope this new one looks just like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve gone for funny and cute... I hope that comes across


	11. High School Reunion Tho

“Uncle Scott, who is this in the picture?” Lyla asked innocently from where she and Tate were lying on the classroom floor, a bunch of year books open in front of them. 

“That is, uh, Hayden.” At the mention of the name, Liam’s head jerked up and Stiles let out a laugh. They were all spread across Liam’s classroom, his boss having tasked him with organising the school’s 100 year anniversary. Stiles had pulled a portable whiteboard into the room and had decked it out the way he would have a crime board ten years earlier. Scott had taken over the teacher desk, his laptop open in front of him while Liam had pushed together three student desks and was stuffing invitations into envelopes. 

“Who is Hayden, Uncle Liam?” Tate asked, rolling himself over and over until he hit Liam’s legs where he was sitting at one of the student desks. 

“He was Uncle Liam’s girlfriend.” Scott answered when Liam just opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. Plans had been made that there would be a child friendly family afternoon at the school followed by a formal dinner and speeches after. Melissa and the Sheriff had been rallied to stage the mother of all sleepovers and date nights had been planned for luxe nights in the city. 

“Daddy had a girlfriend.” Lyla said slowly, looking between Scott and Liam suspiciously. 

“Not anymore I hope?” Derek said from the door, dressed in a clean suit and carrying Rosie on his hip. “I don’t think that Theo would appreciate that.” he laughed as Stiles made grabby hands for the baby, taking her and blowing raspberries on her cheek.

Liam laughed nervously as he looked between his daughter and his friends, glad for the distraction of Derek arriving to drop the baby off, telling Scott about the client he was on route to meet while Tate hung from his father’s legs. 

Peering over the edge of the table, he looked down at the picture, him and Hayden with hearts in their eyes as they held each other. Despite it being over 10 years earlier, something welled inside Liam; something similar to guilt.

***

“Liam! Hi!” A cheerful feminine voice said from behind him. Turning and opening his arms, he took in that time had only treated Hayden well as she kissed him on both cheeks and smiled warmly. 

“Hayden! How are you?” He smiled and she shook her head, almost like it was hard to believe that they were standing face to face after so long.

“Good, uh, great; I’m a physio now!” she said, still shaking her head. “And you? It’s been a million years- college? Pack? Family?” 

“Great- I’m a teacher, the pack is great, and uh, I have a family.” Liam said, looking over her shoulder to glance around the room.

“You always had a family? How is your mom and dad?” Hayden smiled again warmly, reaching out to touch his arm. Liam blinked at her a couple times before responding. 

“They are great. Dad’s cut back at work, he specialises in sports med now so he and Mom can travel a bit.” Hayden nodded in understanding. “They are so great with the kids, uh, my kids?”

“You have kids?” Hayden’s eyebrows had shot up and she blinked rapidly at him a few times. 

“Yeah, uh,” Liam said, pointing to the bouncing castle behind them “The little blonde girl with the braids? That’s Lyla and uh, the little boy over there?” He pointed at where Leo was draped over Scott’s shoulder, blinking with tired eyes as he scanned the room.

Hayden continued to blink at him, her lips pursing 

“You have two kids?” She asked quietly, turning to look between Liam and where Leo was smacking his lips and yawning. 

“Yeah, they keep me pretty busy.” Liam said fondly, waving at Scott when he turned, drawing him over. 

“Hi little man” Hayden said, reaching out her hand, her voice having gone up an octave. “Hi Scott, how is the baby?”

Scott’s face lit up at the mention of his newborn, allowing Leo to transfer to his father’s arms so he could pull his phone out.

“He’s amazing.” Scott breathed, thumbing through his phone, giving Hayden the play-by-play of his son’s every waking moment.

Luckily for Hayden at that moment Stiles took the opportunity to breeze through, depositing Rosie into Scott’s empty arms and dropping their nappy bag at his feet. 

“Dude here, take the baby, I need to parade my husband- Oh hey Hayden” he quickly kissed Hayden’s cheek in greeting. “There are so many people here who honestly need to suck it because Derek is hot like burning and he is married to me.” 

“Stiles is married to Derek.” Hayden said, looking behind Scott to where Stiles had thrown his arm around Derek’s shoulders and was pulling him over to where Lydia was talking with an attractive man with tanned skin. “And they have kids too?” 

“Yeah, the little boy over there with Lyla.” He pointed over to where Lyla and Tate were holding hands, trying to bounce as high as they could. “That’s Tate and this is Rosie-girl” Liam tickled at Rosie’s barefoot to make her laugh and squirm in Scott’s arms. 

“Wow. Scott you must be ecstatic with everything.” Hayden said, straightening her skirt and plastering a smile on her face when Lyla and Tate skipped over, hand in hand. 

“Hey baby, this is Hayden.” Liam said, switching Leo to his other arm and pointing to Hayden. 

“Hi Lyla-”

“Are you still my dad’s girlfriend?” 

“I, uh-” Hayden went bright red.

“Dad doesn’t have a girlfriend.” Lyla said seriously, Tate nodding along in agreement.

“Lyla!” Sorry, she’s at an age.” Liam said, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

“It’s fine.” Hayden plastered on a smile “Uh, no darling. Your Dad and I are friends.” 

An awkward silence, only broken when Derek came to take Rosie from Scott. 

“Stiles is having a moment and we are going to go.” Derek smiled at Hayden, one of his glowing smiles that had Hayden blushing a shade darker. “Tate, we are going to Grandpa’s house for a sleepover.” Tate cheered and hugged Liam’s legs before he rushed over to where Stiles was talking in hushed tones with Lydia.

“Right.” Derek said, running a hand over Rosie’s soft hair. “Do you need a hand getting yours to the sleepover?” Liam shook his head and gestured to Scott, who had put his phone away and picked up Lyla. “Hayden, it’s been good, I’m sure I’ll see you tonight.” He smiled warmly before he grabbed the nappy bag and proceeded to drag his family out of the gym.

“The kids are all so lovely.” Hayden smiled, and Scott beamed, revelling in compliments for his pack.

“They are the best.” He smiled. “I, uh, have to get home and make sure Malia is all good with the baby.” He looked up at where Stiles had escaped Derek’s clutches and bailed up another classmate, his phone out and scrolling through pictures of Derek and the kids. “And someone needs to deal with that mess.”

***

The 100 year anniversary for Beacon Hills High School included a formal dinner after the school tours and family afternoon. Liam had bundled the kids off to the sleepover before he raced home to shower and change before Malia picked him up to drive to the venue. 

“So how did it feel seeing Hayden?” Malia turned and waggled her eyebrows the moment that Liam got in the back of the car, earning her a shove and a dirty look from Scott. 

“Sorry about that.” Scott said, as Malia peeled out of the driveway. “Malia doesn’t get to talk to many people other than me and the baby these days.” 

“I remember that first newborn bubble.” Liam smiled and Malia rolled her eyes.

“I swear, If you hear me even mention breastfeeding tonight, I need you to punch me in the tit.” Malia said, looking at Liam through the rear vision mirror. “I don’t have a child hanging off me for the first time in a month and I want to talk about adult things.” 

They chatted about work and Malia gave an animated recount of the latest antics of the Kardashians and before long they were pulling up at the hotel where the dinner was being held. 

Inside, Liam was swept up by his boss, being dragged from group to group throughout cocktail hour to rub shoulders with a seemingly infinite number of graduates and school sponsors. 

After an impossible amount of time, Liam found himself at the bar, wedged between a current students mother and Lydia while they waited for champagne when a thin hand ran up his arm and gripped his bicep. Turning, he took in Hayden, who had apparently attempted to wear the tightest dress known to mankind; her hair and makeup done immaculately. 

“Hey, Liam!” She smiled widely her eyes lighting up as she looked him up and down, making Liam feel warm under his collar. 

“Hayden!” Lydia said brightly, leaning passed Liam to kiss both her cheeks “Love the dress queen!” 

“Thanks, Liam, if you are ordering I’ll have a martini, dirty.” She purred, touching his arm gain and make Lydia dig her fingers into Liam’s side. “How did you get on with dropping the kids off? I know how hard it must be doing this all on your own.” Another arm rub and a bat of eyelashes earned another dig from Lydia causing him to wince away, pressing back into the bar.

Like a sign from above, the crowd seemed to part as Theo moved through the ball room, looking like a centerfold from GQ magazine in his navy suit. Liam breathed a sigh of relief when Theo spotted him and made a bee-line, his smile wide. Brushing passed Hayden, he pressed a lingering kiss to Liam’s lips before greeting Lydia as well with a warm smile and a kiss to her cheek. 

“Theo?” Hayden said blankly, blinking at them as Theo kissed Liam again quickly before stealing the drink that Liam had just been handed. 

“Hayden!” Theo smiled warmly, Hayden continued to look between them until Liam handed her her drink and suddenly she snapped back to reality.

“Theo!” Hayden exclaimed, shock obvious in her voice as she held her arms open to reach for him. Theo looked at Liam, slightly panicked as he was hugged and released. 

“Hayden! How are you?” Theo said, leaning against Liam and allowing Liam to take the drink.

“I’m great!” She chirped, downing her drink, “You two are together?”

“Yeah, married homeowners with two children and a midsize SUV and everything.” Theo said with a smile, holding up his hand and showing off his wedding ring. 

“Liam, you weren’t wearing a ring.” Hayden said in a small voice, looking at where Liam gripped his scotch in his left hand, looking for the tan line.

“I leave it at home, like all of the time.” Liam said with a shrug, ignoring Lydia’s eye roll and Theo’s dirty look.

“Oh.” Hayden breathed, placing her now empty glass on the bar. “I’m sorry.” She turned on her heel and wandered away. 

“Seriously Liam?” Lydia hissed, smacking Liam’s arm with her purse.

“What?” Liam whined, rubbing his arm dramatically. 

“How did you manage to lead that girl on?” Lydia said, Theo’s eyes widening as he looked to where Hayden was slipping out onto the balcony. “You literally had a child draped over you all afternoon.”

“You lead her on?” Theo said, his voice light, a smile still on his face. 

“I didn’t mean to- I think I just forgot to mention you?” Liam said, looking sheepish. “I assumed someone told her.”  
“Ok so you need to go apologize and explain to that sweet girl.” Lydia said, popping her hip and holding up her hand. 

“Fine!” Liam said, kissing Theo again before pushing through the crowd to the door where Hayden had disappeared. 

Outside, Hayden was leaning against the railing, eyes misty and a glass of champagne in her hand. 

“You married Theo.” she said with a small smile, blinking back tears.

“I married Theo.” Liam breathed. “He is the father of my kids.” 

“Wow.” Hayden laughed as she dabbed her under eyes to preserve her makeup. “How domestic.” 

“It’s honestly disgusting.” Liam laughed, his smile growing. “We have a chore chart.” 

“Oh dear lord!” Hayden snorted. “I can’t believe it.”

They laughed for a good while, Liam filling her in on the goings on of their life in Beacon Hills. 

“I have a boyfriend.” She said quietly after a moment of silence. “Its new, although you wouldn’t think it with me dressed like this.”

“Hayden.” Liam said gently, reaching out and rubbing her arm.

“I honestly just got caught up with seeing you and your kids and my sister just had a baby?” Hayden said with a smile at Theo as he came to join them with more drinks. “I guess the mother hen instincts just got a hold of me.” 

“It happens.” Theo smiled “Our kids are cute enough to drive anyone crazy.” 

“Truth” Liam said, earning a smile from Hayden. “They are so cute.” 

“I just hope I end up as happy as you guys one day.” Hayden smiled warmly

***

After the dinner, when they were safe in their naked and sated, Theo lost himself in laughter.

“You forgot to mention me?” Theo laughed, resting his head on Liam’s bare shoulder. 

“I swear it just didn’t come up. I mean, you can’t think that I would be embarrassed by you for even a minute.” Liam smiled. “Like, I would yell from the rooftops how much I love you.” 

“You love me?” Theo said, a dopey grin on his face, lapping up the attention that Liam was laying on him. 

“You know it babe. Love you like crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this really goes anywhere, but it was on my mind.


	12. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam changed Lyla's costume on a whim, and he is not amused.

“What the hell is that?” Theo said, grimacing in the doorway to his lounge room. Lyla and Tate were dancing around to _the Monster Mash,_ massive grins platered on their faces while Derek sat with Rose and Leo on the couch, holding a bottle to both of the little kid’s mouths while they tried to pay more attention to the dancing than eating their dinner. 

“Liam and Stiles had to cover the art teachers sick leave, so they held a competition to design the kids costumes for halloween.” Derek said, rolling his eyes. 

“Do you like it Papa?” Lyla squealed, rushing over to him. The long train attached to her top hat fanning behind her in her haste and the goggles wrapped around the brim a little to familiar and unsettling to Theo. 

“I thought you were going to be Ariel?” Theo said, taking the hat from her head and inspecting it, deeming it harmless before handing it back to her. “Remember the book Auntie Lydia read? And Leo was going to be Flounder?” 

Lyla scrunched her nose, turning to look at her brother.

“I like the dress that Daddy’s students made at his school.” she said, plonking her hat back onto her head. “And Tate and I match.” she added skipping back to Tate who was concentrating hard on straightening his own hat in his reflection on the tv. 

“It’s stem pump.” He said, nodding at his reflection. 

“Steampunk.” Derek corrected, taking the now empty bottles from the babies and placing them on the coffee table. “I thought for high school students they did a pretty decent job.”

Leo, now free from Derek and his bottle and dressed in only his underclothes, flew across the room, jumping into Theo’s arms and rubbing is face into his father’s neck. 

“And Liam thought it was appropriate?” Theo hissed, rubbing a hand over Leo’s back. 

“Obviously?” Derek relied, throwing hima strange look as he grabbed a small navy blue romper and began to wrangle Rosie into it. 

Theo grit his teeth, turning on his heel and marching to the kids play room to raid the kids dress up box, finding the supplies he needed before taking Leo up stairs to get him ready for trick-or-treating.

*** 

Halloween had always been a bit of a mixed bag of experiences for Theo. His parents and sister hadn’t really celebrated the holiday, and then every day seemed to be a horror show when he was with the Dread Doctors. And then there was his life with Liam. 

Like everything when Liam was involved, Halloween was a massive production that took months of planning to execute. 

It was the first date of ‘Dress up season’ as Stiles and Liam referred to it ask, closely followed by Thanksgiving and Christmas, all events requiring the children to be costumed and religiously photographed. 

Like everything when Liam was involved, Theo didn’t really understand the need to outdo the year before and the other families in town, but he supported and enabled without question. 

Which made Theo even angrier that Liam would dress their daughter this way. 

Liam and Stiles were in charge of a halloween fundraiser at the school and Theo and Derek were under strict instructions to dress the children and meet them at the school. 

Leo’s new costume was thrown together with only so much as a raised eyebrow from Derek and a happy clap from the other kids. The little boy always so happy to go along with anything that his Papa suggested after the medical introduction of a lollipop. 

So quickly, Theo threw on his own costume, a standard Power rangers onesie that was comfortable and easily hanging around in the costume box. Once ready and with the kid’s bag packed with supplies, Theo and Derek managed with limited difficulty to wrangle the kids into Derek’s SUV and they were on their way. 

At the front of the school, Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa waited for them to arrive, dressed as criminals and complete with foam balls and chains on their ankles. 

Little Rosie giggled happily as she was passed to her grandfather, the blue romper now complete with accessories making her into a little Police Woman and completing their hilarious group costume. 

“There is my girl.” Sheriff said, kissing Rosie as he jigged her, earning and all out laugh from the baby. “Your Tata has gone next level crazy in there.” He told her. “He is like that crazy drama teacher on that Australian show.” 

“Mr G.” Melissa confirmed with a nod, standing on tiptoes to nuzzle the little girl’s face. “Liam isn’t much better.” she added, throwing Theo a sympathetic look. 

Theo adjusted Leo in his arms, nodding at Derek who began to heard the two older kids into the gym, the kids all exclaiming at the array of decorations that were covering the school. 

Making their way through the crowd, they smiled and nodded their way through the faculty members and students that oohed and ahhed over the kids and their costumes. The Sheriff and Melissa quickly broke from the group, seizing their moment as they disappeared with Rosie and head for the photo booth. 

When they met up with Liam, he was in fine form, bossing around members of the PTA and looking ridiculous yet attractive while being dressed as Woody from Toy Story. Theo couldn’t help but the glare, quickly wiping the smile from Liam’s face.

“What did I do?” Liam said, his face crumpling with worry. 

“You just don’t even think sometimes.” Theo hissed. Adjusting Leo on his hip and drawing Liam’s attention to what their son was wearing. 

“Wait, is? What is Leo dressed as?” Liam asked, before Theo could spit back a sarcastic answer, they were intercepted by a worried looking Scott; dressed as Harry Potter and clutching baby Jack wearing a tiny white Hedwig costume. 

“Theo! I just saw Lyla! Are you ok?” Scott said, slightly breathless. 

Theo let out a deep breath, glad that the alpha of their pack could at least recognise what his husband couldn’t. 

“What about it what Lyla? Is she ok?” Liam said, wide eyed and panicking as he frantically looked around, huffing in fast lungfuls of air to try and catch her scent. 

“Dude, she’s dressed as a Dread Doctor.” Scott said, looking at Liam like he had grown a second head before noticing Leo, dressed in a litte Devenford Prep lacrosse jersey, his hair darkened and styled with eyeliner replica tattoos covering his chubby little arms “Wait, is Leo dressed as Brett for halloween?”

Theo blushed, realising how ridiculous they might seem to outsiders. 

“I let my students dress Lyla as a dread doctor and you dressed Leo as Brett Talbot.” Liam said slowly, pursing his lips as Theo nodded slowly. 

From where they stood, they could see Lyla and Tate posing for the yearbook photographer to take their picture under Derek’s watchful gaze. 

The costumes were objectively beautiful, Top hats with goggles and waist coats. Lyla’s dress had a full skirt that she seemed to be fully enjoying swishing around as the older kids fawned over her. 

Liam moved to stand close to Theo, placing a hand on Leo’s back and pressing a kiss to his husband’s cheek. 

“I am so sorry.” Liam whispered. 

“I forgive you, I mean it could always be worse.” Theo said, letting himself smile and lean into his husband. “Stiles and Derek are practically role playing Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf right now. The kid’s therapy bills will send them broke.”

Liam’s phone beeped in his pocket, pulling it out he was greeted with a snapchat of Brett’s smirk and Nolan’s wide eyes. 

“Brett has been using our kids as evidence to try and sway Noley.” Liam said showing Theo the picture. “And I think you may have given him the ammo he needs.”

Theo smiled, despite himself.

“I mean, our kids _are_ pretty perfect.” 

“And so is my husband.” Liam said, leaning into Theo, “I’m sorry.”

Theo looked at Liam, feeling grateful for everything that the universe had blessed him with in his life post- Dread Doctors. He might cash in on Liam’s guilt when they got home, but for now, there was no way that he could stay angry. 

“Happy Halloween babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very quick little something something for halloween. Hope ya like! x


End file.
